


Salt And Sulphur

by Evelynn_Rose



Category: Blood of Zeus (Cartoon)
Genre: Adult Content, Anger Management, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Cheating, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Hurt, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Infidelity, Loss of Control, Mind Control, Mount Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Multi, Murder, Music, My First Work in This Fandom, Mythology - Freeform, Original Character Death(s), Poetry, PotentiallyOutOfCharacter, Rage, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sexual Content, Sexual Dysfunction, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Weapons, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelynn_Rose/pseuds/Evelynn_Rose
Summary: They were more alike then they cared to admit, the two trapped in Hades grasp, God unwilling to relinquish control. They had to learn the hard way that life and death are siblings, and far too close.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone, Hera/Zeus, Melinoe/Apollo, Melinoe/Hermes, Melinoe/Seraphim
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter One

Melinoe sat beside the Soul Pit, groans filling space, hands reaching out for her, heads surfacing from millennia old blood, some lacking eyes, forms severely battled scarred. The Goddess of Propitiation sung, sonorous hymns flowing like honey from her mouth. She made them sound sweet, soothing, as one would a fretting baby. Sisyphus emerged, given break from torturous task Hades had given him, arms broken many times over, unable to fully heal. Melinoe took his hand, the other pushing aside the boulder he was forced to push, whilst God laughed. Melinoe let him 'bathe,' heating the fluid cautiously, containing beings who's wills had been obliterated the second they died and were sent to Tartarus. The fact that Melinoe, and her Mother, Persephone, when she was able cared for them, their wellbeing made them weep. Palming a few cheeks, Melinoe's soft voice lulled the souls into peaceful rest, occasionally shushing them compassionately.

She knew those there deserved to be, but lacked her Father's vileness, penchant for slaughter. She held onto her Mother's compassion with all her strength.

The damned deserved to be there, but Melinoe would look after them.

Their bodies long since turned into ash, scattered to the wind, or bones, picked clean by scavengers.

Whether murderer, thief, violators of body and mind, Goddess payed them no judgement, Tartarus and her Father's appetite enough castigation.

* * *

The Chthonic Nymph's voice faltered, large space suddenly closing in, air putrefying, scent woman had long since gotten used to.

Only, the smell wasn't nearly as pronounced as it would be, if the person approaching the chamber has been dead for an extended period of time. Sweat laced it, iron, clouds of the substance swept into space, Melinoe gathering herself, standing quickly, brushing dust off her chiton.

Hades descended stairs, pulling a dejected Seraphim behind him by a chain, attached to thick metal collar. Melinoe knew not to question, despite it pressing against her lips, sitting on her tongue impatiently.

* * *

Goddess bowed.

"Father."

Hades acknowledged his daughter with a nod.

"Melinoe. I believe you know this young man."

It wasn't a question, but man expected an answer.

"I have had encounters with him."

Hades smirked.

"Heron killed him. I did not think the boy had it in him..."

He mused, Melinoe having to agree, though she knew Heron was far from a child. From what she knew, he was a kind young man, if not slightly aloof.

His brother? Polar opposite. Mnemosyne had, somewhat told her of his past, having read his mind against his will. She assisted him in breaking free of Hera's spell, seeing his past.

Seraphim and hers were similar in several ways, ways Hades would prey upon, feasting like former had on Giant, its poison working its way through his veins, corrupting body.

Yet, man had somehow kept a hold of his mind. Violent, he was, though he had his reasons.

* * *

"I believe you broke his arm."

Melinoe fought raising a brow. Hades was talking to her like a person, not plaything, not toy, dangling from fraying string. He was always the cat, she the mouse, she had gotten used to this treatment.

Thus, when he began being 'nice,' this threw her, Hades knowing it would. He utilised mental abuse, making her question herself, whether something actually happened or not.

* * *

"I did, merely as a warning. He threatened villagers, I acted accordingly."

Seraphim jerked, gaping hole in his chest pulsing, thrusting out arm, calling bident. It wouldn't heed his call. Hades scanned ceiling, amused quirk of mouth tearing fallen man's sanity apart, like piece of parchment. Melinoe stared Seraphim down, silently asking him to cease struggle. She gestured to collar, showing him she would free him of it, _if_ he cooperated, and would seal the wound, _if_ remained mute. He had quite the mouth on him, cursing Goddess after the injury she had inflicted upon him.

* * *

"Then my brother went and stopped you." Hades mused, thumbing scruff. "Shame he was not occupied in some poor maiden's bedchamber..."

Fire bloomed in Melinoe's blood.

"Hera has every right to be upset, Father. Zeus made a mockery of her, her name, her status, his title is moot, should be, after his actions. Yet the Moirai do nothing."

"They do nothing because they are useless."

"Father," his daughter made face, "they are the single thing that can destroy us, in a heartbeat, if they so wish. The fact that they do not intervene is concerning, but their word is law. If they wish Apollo to streak across all the meadows in Greece, he has no option but to do so."

Hades smirk deepened, rust irises glittering.

"If they wished that, perhaps I would join Mount Olympus in laughing at him."

Melinoe changed subject, growing hot with embarrassment.

"What should we do with Seraphim? I believe he has ravaged himself enough. He is fortunate to have a physical form, Hermes' grace is the sole reason."

Hades squinted.

"Is he still sniffing around, like a pup?"

Melinoe laughed, timing inappropriate.

"Considering you eloquently informed him that, if he so much as lays a finger on me, you would unman him, I can say, with clarity and certainty that he would not dare."

Hermes had been nothing but affectionate with her, the two shepherding the dead, latter making sure lost souls did not cause ruckus, run rampant. She kept them in flux, whilst the God of Border Crossings took them to either Tartarus or Elysium.

They were free, or hopelessly free to wander, Melinoe there for the unlucky, Hermes the fortunate.

* * *

"Good." Hades gave chain to his daughter, woman stunned. "I tire of shattering bones, obliterating psyche. I will leave you to decide what shall be his ruin."

Seraphim expected to be pulled towards woman.

When she did not act, merely bowing, show of respect to her Father as he left the room, fallen leader of Demons fought to snap links, Melinoe rolling browns.

He was lively even in death, woman opening door, leading to the Asclepeion Sanctuary, standing with her arms folded, hoping she did not have to baby man.

She knew where her Father was headed, and could only bite cheek, ignore blooming sickness, swallowing that, needing to steel herself, back straight, walking with purpose.

Seraphim despised weakness, and had witnessed that Gods, too could falter, they made mistakes.

This left woman with little choice other than to assist, as best she could.


	2. Chapter Two

"Sit," Melinoe gestured to klinai, "please." She perused _rhizotomiki_ shelf. "Do not worry. I shall not ask," she smirked, " _order_ you to kneel. I am not my Father."

She opened a drawer, picking up a key.

"That is one of Cerberus' old collars. My Father has a sense of humour."

"And, do you share your Father's sadism?"

Melinoe walked over to Seraphim without caution. He fully expected her to flinch, he cut an imposing figure, if someone did not quiver when he stood before them?

…

…

No reaction. Woman merely unlocked the collar, extracting it from man, Seraphim taking big gulps of stale air.

* * *

"You wish me to be frightened of you?" Goddess laughed. "You forget where you are, where _we_ are. I grew up around demons, monsters the likes of you cannot possibly fathom." She approached him, light brown eyes sharpening. "Try harder."

Seraphim waited for rage to bubble, blood hitting boiling point, thundering in ears, drowning out noise, scarlet mist slipping over eyes.

"And no," woman sighed, "if I shared in my Father's habits, you wouldn't have a body anymore. It is because of me that you do."

Man, instead inadvertently gulped.

"What?"

"Hermes retrieved your body because I asked him to. Zeus told you that he could restore you, no? You cannot be restored unless you have a physical, as well as spiritual form. For you to have a chance, he, Hermes and I took a chance on you."

"My fate should be decided by me, and me alone."

"Your fate was decided by _Heron_." Melinoe returned to shelf, picking up jar of dendrolivano. "Try again."

Seraphim stood, latching onto woman's arm, his free hand attempting to strangle her. Melinoe rolled eyes.

"Predictable. Unless you learn to quieten down, my Father will use that against you, he will tear out every malice filled organ, starting with the least important. He utilises, carefully calculates how much you can take, and will let you believe he is finished. Since you want to slit my throat, I will tell you where your bident is, if you learn to listen. However, know if you touch me, it wouldn't just be my Father hunting you, and in Tartarus, you cannot flee, and there are no monsters down here for you to gorge yourself on."

She placed jar beside pestle and mortar, man letting go.

"This will purify your blood. It is coming out black because down here, everything is tainted. And, as you are dead, it will not merely seal itself. You will become ill, and your body will wilt, fail, if you do not let me help. My Mother would, however she is unwell, at the moment."

Melinoe hid growing pallor by washing hands, preparing herbs. She took jars of sideritis, rigani and menta, placing them beside man.

"These will stop the room spinning, your head aching, stomach roiling, and rigani will stop spirits from taking over you when you sleep."

Grabbing cloth, Melinoe wet it, offering it to Seraphim.

"I am mocked for refusing to let others rest in peace, yet I was never allowed to. Tell me how that makes me cruel?"

Melinoe grinned, unnerving man.

"Bold. Were you not the one who blamed me for the villagers misery?"

* * *

_Melinoe stood upon chariot, black robes signifying death, in physical and spiritual form, mahogany tresses braided at the crown, slipping like waterfall down her back. The Festival of Passing signalled the death of Spring, flowers shrivelling, leaves cascading to the ground, swept up in gusts of wind the horses pulling her chariot created. People did not celebrate her, as in the dead of night, each night, Goddess of Propitiation would roam far and wide, across Greece, swarms of restless undead trailing her. She would lead them to the Asphodel Meadows, meadow in name and name only. It flourished when her Mother, Persephone was allowed on Earth, Hades relinquishing grip for a time, only because of Demeter and Zeus, pleading for her to be free of his influence._

_For four months of every year, Greece blossomed, blooms everywhere the eye could see, radiant spectrum, colour cheering citizens, plenty of food to go around._

_None would go hungry._

* * *

_When Melinoe stepped through the portal separating Tartarus from Earth, greeted by Hermes' cheerful smile, plants turned brown, colour palette limited, the land would lose its lust for life, even the sun would dim, clouds blotting its glimmer._

_Wheat fields became barren, Goddess swallowing, suspicious eyes on her, as she visited houses, took care of the deceased, and called upon Hermes to guide their souls, if they were unable to move on, whether because of tragedy in their lives, or they simply refused to leave the mortal plain._

_Returning outside, Melinoe stepped onto her chariot, when hushed whispers attracted her attention. Her head followed the gaze of citizens, figure she had been warned about approaching. Goddess immediately straightened back, calmly asking villagers to go back into their homes._

_Standing before gate, Melinoe steeled courage, Hermes watching, horror plastering itself on features. He went to run to her aid, Zeus gently placing hand on his shoulder, shaking his head._

_This was a test, Hermes realised, to see how woman would react. If she spoke out of turn, Seraphim would attack._

_If she fell apart at the seams, Seraphim would cleave cleanly through them._

_Hades, too watched, looking through his daughter's bedchamber mirror, seeing opportunity._

* * *

" _ **Prove you are my daughter, steel spine, iron willed. Obliterate him, send a message to the mortals. They learn through fear. Fear elevates their ineptitude, and that does not cease to amuse me."**_

" _Hades," Zeus sighed,_ " _you cannot intervene."_

_Hades laughed._

" ** _Y_** _ **ou would intervene your way into every woman in Greece's bedchamber, if you were able. You do as you wish, thus, I will. Or does that irk, tax you, when someone else behaves as yourself?"**_

_Hera glared Zeus down, eyes serpentine, venomous. Her husband directed his reply at her._

" _You are correct, brother. I have wronged my wife, brought shame upon her, my children, sullied her, their name, all for the sake of slaking lust. I accept full responsibility. I implore you, brother. Do not use Melinoe, simply to get back at me. I will not let her get hurt in the crossfire. We have long been neutral, no?"_

_Hades rolled eyes._

" _ **You speak of diplomacy as a friend, when it avoids you, like dire illness. What you view as 'diplomacy' the rest of us see as you, whoring yourself out to every woman in a chiton, the shorter the better..."**_

_Zeus shut hazy blues, pinching nose._

" _Brother, I ask for you to observe Melinoe. I trust she will do the right thing."_

" _ **And, what would that be, dear brother? Behaving like her Mother, delicate waif, or like me, and ending Seraphim's reign of terror?"**_

" _Spilling blood, God or mortal is not the answer. Please," Zeus implored, "I beseech you."_

_Hades relented, leaving chamber, Zeus breathing sigh of relief, gaze returning to Melinoe._

* * *

" _Goddess of nightmares and misery." Seraphim laughed gruffly, noise short, sharp. "And people call me the 'terror."_

_Melinoe bowed, disregarding man's words._

" _I am Melinoe, daughter of Hades and Persephone. I am the Goddess of Propitiation, I guide the restless dead, the ones who's slumber shall never be eternal." She raised her voice. "I do not mean to cause people misery, that is unacceptable. I try to rectify this with hymns, I sing to assuage, I do what I can to apologise, though do make mistakes."_

" _Self-righteous harping. Gods think themselves above all others. Why would you care one tiny bit for mortals?"_

_Animation flicked into life, woman squinting, Hades pulling at her mind, Zeus holding breath._

* * *

" _This, coming from the man who murders all he comes into contact with, cares little for anything other than senseless violence, and would not admit that he is, ultimately **weak** , without his spear? Please," Goddess waved him off, "do not compare us. The differences far outweigh the similarities. The main difference? I do not mean to cause anyone pain, suffering. You **do** , and revel in it."_

" _I offer them salvation." Man puffed out chest, slapping it, bident vibrating. "If their feeble minds cannot grasp that, then they deserve to die."_

" _Do not place your burdens upon them, for theirs is heavy enough already. Leave, Seraphim, I will let you and your," she glanced across plain, ten men and women swaying, eyes rubies, severe lacerations weeping blood, "charges go. Though, I must say, if that," she pointed to them, "is what you call 'salvation,' then you fail to understand its meaning. You listen to him because he tells you to. Tell me, has he threatened your families? To slit the throats of baying children, whilst turning you into flock of sheep? Follow me, if you wish. Myself, Hecate, and Hermes will tend to you and your kin. We will not leave you wanting, praying for death, seeking it like an old friend. If you wish to perish, we shall allow it. I am certain there is a way to restore, so you can return home. Seraphim's words are lies, spat from the mouth of one who feels pitifully sorry for himself. However," Melinoe stepped forward, closing gap, "I will show you mercy. Trust that as Zeus does not appear, that means he will, too. We are not infallible, Seraphim, and shall not claim it. I ask that you do not claim it yourself, that you let these people go, and leave, peacefully."_

_Seraphim laughed, until pebble hit him. Several villagers had left the safety of their abodes and began pelting him and his charges with stones, bits of pottery, anything they could lay their hands on._

_Melinoe cursed under her breath, appearing next to Seraphim in an instant. He reacted, too slowly. Goddess lifted him by his neck effortlessly, facial expression kept in check. Dropping him suddenly, man flailed, looking for something to grab onto, for leverage._

_He found nothing, obnoxiously loud crack wrenching yelp from him, crowd looking on in terror._

_Melinoe snapped his arm like twig, ripping it from shoulder, dominant arm completely useless._

" _How very **mortal**. Must I shut you up?"_

_Goddess' gaze frightened those around her, her attitude souring, fleeing feet single sound for miles. Zeus gasped, several others joining in afterwards. Acting swiftly, he took Hermes with him, two rushing to Melinoe and the villagers aid..._

* * *

Making paste, Melinoe took another cloth, smearing it with the mixture.

"You are correct, Seraphim. When I travel Greece, I attract the dead, and they, in turn, as we traverse the streets cause people to tremble in fear, they lose themselves in despair, wake coated in sweat. I sing my hymns as balm, and it works, most of the time. I may be Goddess, however I am flawed. You refuse to believe you are."

Man raised brow.

"People side with you, despite you bringing them to ruin."

Woman frowned.

"If I meant it, they would be dead. It is simple, really. Life and death are firm friends, despite wishing to push each other away. Do not think me moral, simply because I choose to aid, guide. I do as I wish."

Seraphim snorted, Melinoe mortified.

"You do as your Father wishes."

"Sometimes." Woman conceded. "I am running out of patience with him. He may be kin, but I wish my Mother and I were able to leave, though I fear she will not. Please," Melinoe sat before man, "do not ask. I am not yet ready to tell that tale. I am sure you already know. Only I know what happens... _after_ , and that shall remain that way. Now, please, let me deal with _that_ , and you can go. I shall arrange a chamber for you."

She took the cloth and began to sterilise Seraphim's wound. He protested, but did not fancy the idea of perishing a second time, due to his failure to listen.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We know what happened at the end of series one (did it, though?) However, for this, I have changed that. I do not mean to question the devs in any way, I adore the show. I merely changed it for my story.

"Hello, Bubo."

Hephaestus' owl perched on Melinoe's shoulder, her owner making his way over to woman. Exchanging bows, the Blacksmith God took her hand, squeezing it warmly. She smiled.

"Hello, dear friend."

Hephaestus' forehead crinkled with grin.

"Long time, no see, my dear."

Melinoe paused, hesitant.

"After my conduct last time I was here? I am, somewhat reluctantly returning."

"Why? Nothing happened."

Melinoe bit cheek.

"Only because Hermes stepped in, brought Polyhymnia and Euterpe with him. They stopped me from controlling the Giants. If they hadn't, they would have torn down Mount Olympus, brick by damn brick..."

"They certainly would not, anipsiá."

Zeus walked around pillar, woman chuckling, Hephaestus shaking head.

"You should not be up."

"If I had turned sooner, I would have seen Hera glamoured as Hermes, stopped her from slashing your throat. All I did was stand there, mouth agape."

"Ifs and buts, Melinoe. I will be fine."

Blacksmith God chortled.

"'King of the Gods' after all..."

"Thank you, Hephaestus, however, I do not believe I should have that title any longer. I do not know if I was ever proficient enough to rule." Zeus walked up to his niece, taking her hands. "Never mind me. Are you well, Melinoe?"

He gestured to pallor, frame slimmer.

"Is your Father letting you eat?"

Melinoe laughed.

"I could easily out-eat many of the Gods here, Uncle." Zeus smirked, Melinoe scanning breakfast table warily. "Would I be welcome? The Gigantomachy took it out of everyone, I wouldn't want to further fray strings."

"You mean Artemis' strings."

Rust eyes blinked innocently.

…

…

…

"Yes." Goddess finally got out. "I do not dislike Apollo, I dislike what he did. It may be in his past, but...," the Sun God caught her eye, woman waving back, move unconscious, "I do not find him displeasing, in any way..."

"I can see that."

Zeus laughed, Melinoe flushing. She cleared her throat.

"Is Heron faring well?"

Zeus nodded, pride filling him.

"He recovers swiftly, and I could not be prouder of him."

Melinoe smiled.

"May I join you for breakfast, Uncle?"

Her Uncle eyes flashed, glint of mischief evident.

"Of course, if you continue to call me Uncle."

"Why would I not?"

Melinoe let Bubo fly, not before giving her head a scratch. It was out of nervousness, considering bird was not a living, breathing entity...

_Oh._

She smirked.

* * *

"Okay, _Grandfather._ "

The God of Thunder's jaw dropped, Hephaestus near wheezing.

"Well," Goddess reasoned, "you are that, as well as my Uncle. It is merely a name, familial, but cordial, either way."

"Yes, but one makes me sound ancient, the other not. Would you prefer to starve?"

Melinoe grinned.

"I would prefer to eat as much as I can, and compare stomachs with Silenus, and see if I can get as drunk as him, without embarrassing myself."

"Yourself?"

"Yes," Goddess shrugged, "my Father cannot bear when I so much as breathe, let alone anything else. I am an adult, I am his child, yes, but not an infant. I cannot stand to listen to him any more, having to ask for permission, even to relieve myself. It is degrading, Uncle. I will not put up with it any longer."

She gestured for Zeus to keep walking.

"I apologise."

Zeus held her.

"No need to, darling. Come," he took her hand, "join us, and," he bowed head, "trust me. You could not possibly mortify us, or yourself, with your conduct."

"Among all of you, I am practically good..."

Zeus chuckled, wrapping arm around her shoulder, announcing her arrival as they approached table.

* * *

She received many greetings, waves, hugs, food piled up on plate in front of her.

None mentioned her misgivings, her abrupt manner prior. They talked about anything and nothing.

What she did not expect was Hermes, kissing her hand, chipping at her resolve, leaving her blushing like maiden.

What she could not predict (hindsight was a foráda) was Hephaestus, stealthily walking up behind her, whispering, before he sat down that the entire time he, Zeus and she were chatting, the Divine Messenger was looking, ruddy cheeked, smile wider than he had ever seen...

Melinoe hid behind her hair, letting it flow free, which was fine, until gentle wind blew hairs into her mouth...

* * *

"Sister. May we come in, please?"

Melinoe nodded, Muses Euterpe and Polyhymnia like extended family. They sat next to Melinoe as she bathed, their feet in the water.

"Thank you." Woman looked at both ladies. "Without your music, without your hymns, Gods know what I could have accomplished. I wish you did not have to leave the temple, Mnemosyne behind. She was sick with worry."

Polyhymnia made face, cropped amber hair like halo of fire around her head.

"Mother saw what would happen, though she did not account for the sheer power of the Giants. We thought them weakened by time, yet that is cruel, as it is to you, Melinoe."

Her sister, Euterpe agreed.

"Hades mistreats you, you let us see your true face. I fear for Persephone."

Melinoe's head shot around to face Muse of Music.

"I know I misspeak, but we know it to be true. We hear of his ways, his _appetite_. Mother wants to keep you here, with us, and I know, for certain that a few Gods here would not object..."

Melinoe groaned, bun threatening to slip. Polyhymnia freed her braid of its confines and held it, so it did not get wet.

"You are correct. I do not like speaking the word for what my Father does, but it is something that I cannot bear to think of, despite knowing the full weight of it, and that it happens more often than any would like. Mother is frail, she quivers, bones shake, her skin greys. She ages more and more by the day, yet Father does nothing. He sits on his throne, gloating away, as if he were utter perfection. He would harm our newest inhabitant, if I had not taken him under my wing..."

The ladies gasped.

"And, whom would that be?"

Euterpe was disturbed.

"And, why would you shelter them under your wing? What if Hades hurts you, because of your charge?"

"Seraphim, and he vowed he would not hurt me."

"He vowed he would not harm his wife, either..."

"True," Melinoe had to distance herself from her Mother, in order to keep from crying, "and the reason I chose to look after Seraphim was because I know what true fear is, life's horrors, its pitfalls, its traps. They have all been used against me. I learned through those, they made me resilient. Seraphim used those to his advantage. He does not like when others do it to him."

Melinoe turned.

"In order for him to truly awaken, to purge himself of the Giant's poison, he must learn that for him to be reborn, he must be freed of Seraphim, of what he is, his past, his actions, his meaning. If inflicting unspeakable horrors is how he learns, than that is what I shall teach."

"Brave, foolish, stubborn woman, but," Polyhymnia grinned, hugging Melinoe's shoulders, "dear to us, all the same."

She stood, brushing robes free of dust, Euterpe doing the same.

"We wish you luck, sister, and please, do come to us if you need looking after yourself. You matter to a great many people."

Melinoe bowed head, Muses leaving bathing chamber.

Goddess' eyes lingered on shadow, watching her. A glint of a silver bow told her who it was.

* * *

"Why do you despise my brother so?"

Melinoe lowered head, avoiding steely blue eyes.

"Artemis."

Artemis frowned, but returned the gesture.

"I certainly do not despise your brother. In fact, I find him a charming companion, _now_. In the past, he was rather," she paused, searching for the correct word, "promiscuous, and his conduct was far from proper."

Artemis rolled eyes.

"He used to be, he has grown much over the centuries. He cares for you, that much is obvious. He wishes to protect you, he is not trying to bed you. If he were, would he have waited hundreds of years to ask?"

"No," Melinoe conceded, "he would not. Are we not battle scarred maidens, devoid of want for man?"

Artemis laughed.

"I am, you are not." Hades daughter went to protest. "No arguing. I have eyes, Melinoe. You are growing interested, are showing signs of that very interest, and is anyone pursuing you?"

Melinoe shook head.

"Exactly. They respect you, your virtues, your opinions, your body. Were Apollo younger, I would shield you myself, I promise."

Goddess of the Moon knelt, offering hand.

"I spoke out of turn, Melinoe. I am sorry, sincerely."

Melinoe shook her hand.

"Looking out for your kin is normal. I would do the same, unless it was something heinous. I would question that..."

Artemis giggled.

"I should well think so!"

She stood, heading towards doorway.

"Is this your way of telling me if I end up in your brother's bedchamber, that would be alright?"

Artemis gasped, shaking head quickly.

"By the moon, NO! _I_ sleep in there too!"

Melinoe knew that, she _knew_ , winking, teasing the poor woman into backing against a wall, perturbed look on her face...


	4. Chapter Four

_Two weeks ago_

_Over a hundred pairs of eyes were on Heron as he stepped foot on Mount Olympus. Seeing as he was half-mortal and a bastard child, this meant Zeus had broken several rules, and the poor young man would take the brunt._

_Until Hermes stepped forward, greeting him, Apollo following, Melinoe appearing from portal making mortal jump. She chuckled, especially at 'bastard,' saying something she shouldn't._

_She bowed, offering hand._

* * *

“ _Heron, good evening. I am Melinoe, daughter of Hades and Persephone, Goddess of Funerary Offerings to the deceased, and scaring the wits out of mortals, without intending too. I may as well be a bastard myself, given who my Father is...”_

_Heron went to chuckle, but his bold features faltered, mask slipping. Melinoe barely covered cringe, man shaking her hand._

“ _Did I say something off colour?”_

_Zeus didn't know what to say to her. He had just watched Electra be murdered by her own child, and he was unable to change a single thing. A single instance all but tore his heart out of his chest. Telling Heron this made him want to retch, woman meaning far more than 'he was bored, and decided to commit infidelity,' no matter what the others thought._

_Yes, he had taken mortals for one thing, and one thing only, and had been careless, those women chastised, ostracised by society, because of him._

_Gods be damned, Moirai be damned, Heron would not suffer the same fate. He would endure criticism._

* * *

“ _Hephaestus? I believe we should show Heron the ropes.” Zeus clapped hands. “Who wishes to show my son how Gods fight?”_

_Dismissive, derisive, emphatic 'no's' scattered themselves to the wind. Melinoe walked forward, wanting to make up for her impertinence. She held out hand, portal reappearing, Hades' jet bident zooming through, spinning through the air, woman taking it from the air effortlessly._

“ _Forgive me, Heron. My reputation proceeds me, I speak out of turn.”_

_Heron looked stunned._

“ _Er, did you just steal that?”_

_Goddess stood next to him, easily topping him, making him flinch._

“ _Yes, I did. Father's armoury is vast, he shall not miss it.”_

_Heron nodded._

“ _And, its alright. I am in shock, is all. Everything happened so fast, in a blur, I fear I will wake in a pool of my own blood, half dazed, half dead...”_

_Melinoe asked for his hand, concern seeping into veins for Heron's condition, and why Zeus was sternly eyeing her, more specifically, her stolen choice of weapon..._

“ _May I try and take your mind off of things? Shall we go to the Colosseum, Uncle?”_

_Zeus broke free of trepidation, nodding, leading the way._

* * *

_Hephaestus and Zeus stood on balcony, facing arena. Heron stayed near entrance, watching Melinoe's appearance change before his eyes, onyx armour covering her form. She stretched, limbering up._

“ _Are you ready?”_

_Goddess nodded, mechanical warrior creaking to life, gears grinding together._

“ _It would appear they need oiling...do not make it easy for me, now, my friend...”_

_Men laughed, woman readying herself._

* * *

_Soldier launched itself at Melinoe, woman moving to the right, swiftly climbing up, finding its 'heart' under armour plating. It threw her off, Goddess skidding to halt on stone ground, shaking her head, seeing soldier heading straight for her. She stood, ran towards pillar, climbed up it and jumped backwards, as sword struck stone, shattering it, cream dust filling air._

_A heavy thud was heard, breeze taking dust with it, Melinoe standing, victorious, bident lodged under plate. She smiled, bowing to the three men._

_Two were ecstatic for her._

_One was not, Goddess confused._

* * *

“ _Uncle,” Melinoe wiped sweat from brow, “what is it? Do I have something on me? You look disgusted.”_

_She walked over, Zeus saying nothing, gesturing to bident. His niece offered it to him, Hephaestus recoiling. God of Thunder wanted to make sure his son was out of earshot._

“ _Seraphim used one of Hades bidents to kill his own Mother, Heron's Mother.”_

_Melinoe let out squall, dropping weapon, clang reverberating, several Gods running to the Colosseum, to see what was going on. Heron jumped, wondering if everything was alright._

* * *

“ _Why, in all of Mount Olympus did you not tell me?! Did Heron see his Mother struck down, and I am using the same damn weapon against another? It does not matter that it is a mechanical being I fight, I am striking it down, nonetheless...”_

“ _I apologise.” Zeus closed eyes. “Fortunately, he did not witness it. I cannot get scene out of my head. I saw the bident, and it all came rushing back. I am not allowed to falter, not here.”_

_Melinoe frowned._

“ _You want to berate me. Heron should not exist.”_

“ _ **I** should not exist. I do because my Father pestered my Mother for many, many years, until she gave in. I do not condone your behaviour, however, I would be one to talk, surely...”_

_Zeus simpered._

_"Considering who your Father is, you are a shining light, one that can pierce the darkness, no matter how black it may seem.”_

_"Sympathetic as always...”_

_Woman teased, looking at fussing Heron, man wishing to leave._

“ _He knows you wish to him to battle the soldier and appears to be about to bring up what he ate earlier today...”_

_Green about the gills, Zeus' gaze became stern._

“ _He must learn how to fight. I will not risk placing him in peril, not again. The Moirai can argue all they wish, he is my son, my responsibility. I already failed Electra, I shall not fail our boy.”_

_Hephaestus clapped him on the shoulder._

“ _We will assist you, Zeus, in any way we can.”_

_Melinoe agreed, Uncle and niece hugging._

* * *

_Melinoe headed to fountain, sticking her head under it, cool water easing her form, washing away sweat, before it soured._

_"Melinoe.”_

_Apollo left temple, bowing, woman ignoring him._

“ _I cannot apologise enough. I erred, greatly, was a nightmarish young man, full of foolish pride and arrogance. I would not treat you as such.”_

“ _And, why is that, hmm? Because I am Hades' daughter, or because you respect me?”_

“ _I hold nought but esteem. I have rectified my actions verbally, but cannot reverse them fully. Cassandra should never have been subjected to what I did. It was a devious act, and I would like to think I have grown up, somewhat.”_

_Melinoe looked Sun God up and down, openly._

“ _Oh, you certainly have, physically. Mentally?”_

_Apollo's chiselled features hardened._

“ _That was cruel, Melinoe.”_

_Goddess wrung her hair dry._

“ _Did I claim to be anything else?”_

_Apollo, dejected turned back._

“ _I thought you were...”_

“ _Unless you want my Father stringing you up by your manhood, I would leave well alone.”_

_Melinoe said that, before thinking, before considering what she should say. Knowing she stung Apollo's pride did not phase her._

_What did was his face._

_Pained, agitated. It wasn't his pride she has wounded, she had yet to see that._

* * *

“ _ **Melinoe...”**_

_Hades voice ran thick, air stilling, Melinoe stiffening. He sung her name, mocking her duties._

“ _I...,” whirling black magic covered mirror, hand reaching out, grasping for her arm, “I have to go.”_

_Apollo turned, staring Hades down._

“ _Fiend, you have been watching the entire time, have you not?”_

“ _ **Now now, sun-boy. It certainly does not shine out of your arse, or whatever you would like people to believe. Cease trying to get your hands on my daughter, or I will blot out the sun for good...”**_

_Melinoe bat Apollo off, God leaving, not before locating Zeus, and letting frustration out, sun's rays burning grass, leaves shrivelling, flowers pruning, intensity of Apollo's wrath felt by all in Mount Olympus._

* * *

“ _Father, I...”_

_Hades yanked daughter from mirror, grip crushing wrist._

“ _Do not 'Father' me, since you are a 'bastard child.' Is that what you want? You want me to pretend you do not exist? Leave your Mother and you to it, to be sullied even more than you are already?”_

_Melinoe cried out._

_"Sullied? If anyone does that, it is because I carry your blood.”_

_Hades scoffed._

“ _They all think ill of you. The reason they do not inform you is because of **me** , dear girl. I kept you here to make sure you did not have to hear their taunts. They put up with you out of pity.”_

_Melinoe hissed._

“ _Because you, yourself do not pity me, so? Why did you have me, another slave of your will? Why not leave well enough alone?! I am not an infant, do not treat me as such.”_

_Hades squinted, grip tightening._

_"Let go.” Goddess bit lip. “Please.”_

_The God of the Underworld chuckled._

“ _Do not use that tone with me, girl. I will rip out your tongue.”_

_Melinoe screamed, ripping her arm free, skin darkening, spectrum reds and purples._

“ _ **Rip it out, then.”**_

_Leaving chamber, Melinoe left Hades reeling._

* * *

_She had employed his own tone against him, her spine growing in front of him._

_And, he couldn't be prouder..._


	5. Chapter Five

Melinoe stepped from portal, destination Apollo's chamber. She felt terrible for her words, not giving him the time of day. She assumed he would be preparing to rest in his temple, weakened by the sunset, succumbing to sleep.

She was correct, she could not locate him anywhere, and was not about to knock on his bedchamber door, Artemis grinning at her in the darkness making her mask chuckle with her arm.

She went back outside, familiar man looking over the balcony, hands twitchy, giving off nervousness in spades.

* * *

“Hermes? Are you well, my friend?”

Messenger God held his breath.

“You are glamoured...”

Melinoe felt her eyes sting. Glamour covered her, thin layer of magic, she had not used the spell in too big a span of time, as it was obvious she was shielding others from seeing her injuries. Goddess muttered reversal spell, carmine spider-web lining her right temple, snaking into her hair, her right eye bloodshot.

Hermes refused to turn, dogged determination rooting him to spot, feet unable to run. Melinoe tapped him on the shoulder, sitting behind him, uncaring for dirtying her robes.

* * *

“We knew he was hurting you...why hide it? It is his shame to bear, not yours. Do not feel you must use the shade, for fear of the light.”

Melinoe pat the ground next to her, Hermes working up the courage to sit. He dropped shoulder, woman resting head on it.

“I seek the light, Hermes, that is why I am here.”

Hermes tilted head.

“Apollo? He is unwell, had a headache all day.”

Melinoe froze, anxiety creating small lines on man's forehead.

“I mention another man, throw his name around, lacking decorum. I confess I did not travel here to speak with Apollo alone. I am, wary of how to go about this, I lack understanding. I am so...”

Hermes shook head, arm aching to go around her waist. Melinoe noticed, and nodded, cuddling into him.

“That is fine, Melinoe. I will not judge you, I know what you mean. I do not wish to push you into something you do not understand. That is not your fault, agapi̱ménos.”

Cheeks budded, rose spreading across face.

…

...

* * *

“You look unwell yourself.”

Hermes added, when Melinoe fell silent.

“Hmm? Oh? I was, last night, due to this.”

She gestured to wound.

“This, and what I found out last night made me sick. I barely slept. I have been chewing on mint leaves, to rid my breath of the vileness...”

Sky blues opened, full of sincerity.

“Would you like to tell me?” Melinoe was, understandably apprehensive. “Shall I retrieve koronios pot, just in case?”

Goddess laughed, besides herself, truth spilling free like river, threads toxic to those around her.

Though, she knew if she did not speak her story, that river would drown her.

* * *

_The previous night_

_Seraphim awoke, unsure of the time, able to breathe for the first time since his old self had died, Seraphim born into, because of vicious, judgemental world, filled with liars, whores, deceit and wretchedness._

_White light graced corridor outside his bedchamber, mortal curiosity fuelling Seraphim to get up, hearing Melinoe's voice, somewhere in the background._

_He followed entity, cream robes descending several staircases, Seraphim sticking to darkened corners, which grew trickier, as the figure, materialising before him lit the candles as they walked._

* * *

_Fully forming, man realised whom it was. He hadn't yet met Persephone, Goddess of Spring keeping herself to herself. Indignation spiked lava through Seraphim's veins when he saw she was bruised, fingerprints visible, occasional spots of blood growing in size, as she made her way to the dining hall, pristine porcelain robes greying, skin sallow, bones protruding from gown, man looking away._

_Hades was known for his cruelty, but, if he loved his wife, surely he would not mistreat her?_

_'If you love someone, you do not harm them._

_If you care, you would not dream of such a thing.'_

_Seraphim held throat, giving voice to his thoughts grave error. He gripped throat until the urge to disrupt Goddess' walk went away._

* * *

“ _I told you not to fight.”_

_Melinoe finished eating fig, wiping hands and mouth with cloth._

“ _I could not merely stand by, watch those I care for be hurt by Seraphim, the Giants, one of their own...” Melinoe could not meet her Father's eyes._

“ _'Care for?'”_

“ _Yes.” Goddess grew defiant. “Unlike you, I wish to feel joy, I seek companionship. You sprout lies, giving them life, when they ought to perish on your tongue. I shall do as I want. Try and stop me, and you will never see me again.”_

“ _And, do you not spout lies, Melinoe?”_

_Goddess jumped, Persephone gliding into room._

“ _Mother?”_

“ _You tell the Gods that Hades inflicts terror, that he seeks my ruin, to sully my body. Did you ever, for one, single second stop to think that I allow these actions?”_

_Melinoe swallowed, stomach doing somersaults._

“ _Mother!”_

“ _ **Oh, stop.”**_

_Daughter felt sick, staring at exit, scarlet glow causing worry to seep through veins, room growing smaller, vision dimming, pupils pin pricks._

* * *

_Persephone waved daughter off._

“ _My husband took me against my will once, Melinoe, once. Yet that absurd little mind of yours conjured up that every time we lay together, he forced me to do his bidding. He did not.”_

_She rolled up sleeves, pulled down fabric covering her chest._

“ _These? These are not wounds, Melinoe. If you think your Father debase, you should see him...”_

_Hades remained quiet, veneration for his wife flooding him. He stood, letting glamour fade, form littered with cuts, grazes, chest decorated with discolouration._

_He sat back down, Melinoe about to throw up._

_She was going to throw up._

_Yet, her Mother did not stop._

* * *

“ _I may have been forced to love him, but that, truth came with time.”_

“ _How?!” Funerary Goddess managed to stand, legs trembling. “How can you love the man who plucked you from your wonderful life above this sordid ground, dragged you down here, and gloated as your Mother broke down, her mind shattering, pieces even Zeus was unable to locate?!”_

_Persephone closed doe blues, remainder sign of innocence._

“ _Are you making her say this?! Controlling her?”_

_Melinoe pointed at Hades, God rising from chair, gripping his daughter by her hair._

“ _And, why would I need to speak for my beloved? She speaks her truth, it is path you refuse to tread, because it goes against your opinion.”_

_Yanking her backwards, Melinoe flailed, Hades' fingertips shooting jolts of pain into her skull, convulsing her spine._

“ _See.” Hades instructed. “See for yourself.”_

_Melinoe resisted, her Father slamming her against table, legs failing her. She tumbled to the ground, Seraphim growling, hand gripping brick._

_If he rounded corner, he could..._

* * *

“ _You were fed lies. The beginning of our tale is the truth, the rest falsified by the Gods, the one's whom I had a 'wonderful' life with. I was hounded by Gods, they treated me like I was meat, a toy, to be devoured, thrown about, until they were finished. Yes, your Father claimed me, but I claimed him long before that. And, yes,” Persephone turned, “I am speaking to you too, Seraphim. I can only guess what my daughter told you. She is a filthy pedant, takes notice of all the wrong things. You may attempt to 'rescue' her all you wish. Let her go, Hades, let her run to the bastard boy, let her sulk.”_

 _Melinoe pulled herself free, sprinting to her bedchamber, barely managing to shove her head over a_ _koronios, vomit freely erupting from her throat, force burning, clogging nostrils._

* * *

“ _Come to gloat? Tell me how Gods are far from moral? When did I claim we were, hmm?”_

_Seraphim winced, woman still being sick. He had followed her, not to provide ear, shoulder, but backup, so to speak. He realised their stories, paths converged, no matter how much he struggled to deviate._

* * *

“ _I would rather you not watch me do this. It is disgusting.”_

_Seraphim kept distance, sympathy given free reign._

“ _Imperfect, impure, Mother is right. I am flawed. I believed everyone over her. I closed myself off to anything I did not like. Please, leave.”_

_Melinoe swallowed._

“ _Please...”_

_Seraphim felt awkward, standing outside her bedchamber, twiddling his thumbs._

_He left, the sound of sobbing not as alien as he would have others believe._

_He hadn't heard her cry before..._

* * *

“You do not need to say anything.”

Hermes disagreed.

“No, I must. I regurgitated what I was told about Hades. There was no, possible way one could like that sort of treatment. I had not considered it was consensual. Clearly, there is much I do not know...”

Melinoe chuckled sadly.

“And I know even less than you...”

Hermes turned his form, head facing bedchambers.

“Stay here, tonight. I would not be able to rest, knowing you are down there.”

Goddess nodded.

“I shall, as long as you promise me you will not let my Father catch, castrate you.”

Man gasped, shaking head several times.

“I jest.”

“You jest?! Rather a thing to joke about...”

“He won't know. I used spells Mnemosyne taught me. He cannot enter my room, nor can he watch me through any mirrors. He cannot locate me. I sorely need a bed I can sleep upon, without hearing...”

She could not say it, immaturity not the reason. Hermes helped her up, two making their way to the corridor, Hermes finding her a room.

She thanked him, and soon fell asleep, fresh air knocking her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to clarify I am by no means saying being deviant is a bad thing, so long as it is consensual, of course. What I am saying is that Melinoe was lied to, and is hurt by that. She now knows that her Mother agreed to being harmed, and is confused, as she does not yet understand.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally corrupted the use of the mint plant, and will also do so with the pomegranate. I think I have a certain amount of leeway, given it is mythology?

“You cannot trust anything I say.”

Melinoe huffed, gesturing to mirror.

“I have called upon Mnemosyne, she has agreed to help open your mind, retrieve your former self. I am redundant here, thus will leave. I trust her, all the Gods on Mount Olympus do. I assure you she will not pry, unless you say she can. If you wish to merely speak, that is okay, too.”

“It isn't your fault.”

Goddess paused, stopping dead.

* * *

“You couldn't have known what was going on with your Father and Mother.”

Saying this pained Seraphim, man never knowing his Father, and he murdered his Mother.

Melinoe knew this, he did not have a leg to stand on.

She offered respite from his nightmares, allowed him to be something other than Seraphim. He barely recalled former self, it was all taken away.

Much too young, much too soon.

He became an adult when he should have had friends, played outside, threw stones, used them to play games, like he had witnessed other children do.

He did not see mortals as cattle.

He snorted.

That would make _him_ cattle.

* * *

“Whilst I appreciate your words, I should have known, and could have, but kept my eyes closed. I wonder what else I missed...”

Long purple hair greeted Melinoe, latter smiling.

“Hello, Mnemosyne, and thank you for this. I will find a way to recompense you.”

Mnemosyne shook her head.

“Good morning, my dear and that will not be necessary.”

The ladies bowed, Goddess of Memory gesturing to man behind her.

“Seraphim. We do not mean you alarm, disquiet. I would like to traverse your memories. For Zeus to restore you, Seraphim must be set free, your true self let out of your mind's bonds.”

“And, what if I do not know my true self any more?”

“I am sure he remains, in the recesses of your mind, the corner of your eye.”

“If you seek to repay me, break my arm, do so now. You must free yourself of indignation.”

As if she had punched him in the gut, Seraphim held it, shaking head several times, as if to confirm it.

He had lain a hand on her once, and had stopped himself. Afterwards, Melinoe's attitude did not change. He realised he held little power over her, something he had grown accustomed to having. Without this, he was mere man, a shell. He agreed to Mnemosyne's offer.

Melinoe left chamber, excusing herself, finding something to occupy herself.

Cerberus approaching her made her giggle.

* * *

“Cerberus...”

Melinoe sighed, her sandal hitting something hard, woman looking down and seeing a skull, hip bones, a few ribs and vertebrae the hound had brought her.

“Well,” she reasoned, “at least it isn't a decaying corpse this time...”

She crouched, dog eagerly watching her every move.

“Which would you like me to throw?”

Two heads looked at skull, one a rib. Melinoe grinned.

“How about both?”

All three heads nodded, firmly agreeing. Goddess picked up skull, macabre game of catch strangely amusing, woman wanting to give Seraphim some space.

“Come, boy. Let us go and play, play the day away.”

* * *

"Here." Mnemosyne held up orb. "This is a Mind's Eye, something I use to see if someone is telling me the truth or not. It remains clear if true, darkens if false."

"I leave my fate up to a ball?"

Woman giggled.

“If it were mere ball, would I risk insulting you by using it?”

Seraphim tilted head, trace rage simmering down to almost nothing.

“My dear, I have been alive for thousands of years, I am one of the oldest of the Olympian Gods. I have witnessed countless many people, with differing circumstances, have dealt with occupants of Tartarus many times. I am not here to cause you distress, however,” grey eyes hazed, “for me to get inside your mind, you will have to go through ordeal, recall what caused you to do what you did.”

Man waiting for his brain to give his legs, his feet instructions to get up and leave. Goddess did not pry, she waited, patiently, twirling orb in hand.

* * *

“What made you happy in life?”

“Killing my Uncle.”

Mnemosyne's mouth quirked, orb hazing.

“Not quite truthful. Therein lies remorse.”

Seraphim scowled.

“I felt nothing.”

“Really, nothing at all? Then why did we hear screaming, from the cave Acrisius resided in? Bellowing, harsh roars? Was that not you? If you achieved happiness, why did you sound as if all hope had gone? That no matter what you did, faith left you, in favour of emptiness?”

“It did not make me feel as I thought it should. He deserved to die, he tried to murder me, and had my carer slaughtered, her throat slit before me.”

“Death is your ally.” Mnemosyne closed her eyes. “Ariana was a remarkable woman. She was more than serving girl, she taught you to fight, hunt, she saved your life.”

“She prayed, Hera said it was she who sent the mother bear to aid us.”

The orb cleared of mist.

“It wasn't her, though she was aware, had eyes on us at all times. It was Zeus. I denied it. I stole the Cauldron, because Hera told me it would aid me in getting revenge. All it did was aid her.”

“Take heed that all of this is not your fault. Hera was the catalyst. You are a murderer, yes, but was it not that because you wanted people around you, and knew they would not accept you as you are?”

Overwhelmed, man folded arms, petulantly looking at the floor.

“You sought the company of people?”

Seraphim nodded, movement he wasn't entirely sure he had made.

“Hera caused your Mother's death, Hera would have taken your life as a babe, had Zeus not intervened. Hera caused you to to topple from cliff, made you give in to her whim. Why could she not retrieve Cauldron?”

“I killed my Mother, not Hera!”

“Because Hera made Alexia's cloak float, trap itself on the wooden pole of that dilapidated abode. You would not have met her. Your family is bathed in blood, and entirely innocent. Remember the girl you let live, despite her baring witness to you murdering her customer? Why did you leave her?”

“Because...,” man faltered, voice leaving him, “she was innocent.”

Mnemosyne saw orb darken.

“Did you see her as innocent? She used her body to perform something most do for love, for coin. Should it be for love, or money?”

“I couldn't care less for either.”

“Surely, you know love? It needn't be wingbeats in stomach, heartbeat increasing. It can be the smallest of things.”

“I loved Ariana.”

Woman nodded in appreciation.

“Thank you, Seraphim. I would have understood if you preferred to sit in silence.”

“She did not use my name, as she said that was the last thing my Uncle said to me, before he threw me into the water.”

“A mere babe, a selfish act. He is here, Seraphim, as is your Father, Periander.”

Man shot up, claws piercing his palms.

“What?! How have I not seen them?”

“Tartarus is a vast domain, Seraphim.” She wondered if she should mention the next part. “And Melinoe blinded, deafened them to your presence, as she knew what would happen, were you to see them again. You would regress, all her work cast aside, for base ire.”

“Why does she shield me? Does she think me a child?”

Mnemosyne pausing confirmed Melinoe did, indeed think him immature.

* * *

“Not an infant, merely not yet acquired the skills to deal with heinous acts with something other than violence. She wants you to understand that you can process it in another way. She is not shielding you, she is protecting, but you are free to do as you wish.”

“Can't she let me go?”

“Yes. Just ask.”

Seraphim's stomach dropped.

“It would seem you do not wish to.”

“How can she stand to be near me, knowing what these hands have done?”

“Do you harbour ill will to her?”

Vehemently, man said no.

“That is how she can. She has hundreds of years of practise, among the dead. She does not ask about their crimes, she takes them in, and gives them sanctuary, when Hades requires some 'fun.'”

“Her family is drenched in blood.”

“True, and neither of you are able to accept it. Unless you can, you will suffer for all eternity, and eternity is forever. Melinoe's world has been thrown upside down, and yours has never been upright. She seeks help as much as you do,” Mnemosyne laughed, “the two of you would rather have needles pushed under your nails. You know her plight, she cannot know yours unless you speak. Forever is an awful long time to wait for restoration, no? Do not cast that aside. We will absolve you, Zeus has assured me of that.”

“Many of you trust him, yet his own wife tried to slay him.”

“He is the Father of my nine daughters, Seraphim. I almost lost my youngest, Melpomene. She was tiny, she became the Muse of Tragedy, because of that...”

Goddess trailed off.

“Who ISN'T he the Father of?”

Man groaned, sweat gathering in hair, he needed a bath. The Goddess of Memory chuckled.

“It isn't just the Gods that have large families. Acrisius had fifty sons.”

“What happened to them?”

“The eighth son deposed him, and killed the other forty-two. Most of them are in Elysium, as they were children, wholly virtuous. Melinoe shepherds a number, they cannot move on, their deaths abhorrent, rooting them on Earth.”

“She takes care of my kin, knowing their tales.”

“She does not ask, what right does she have to do so?”

“I know all about her.”

“And she knows next to nothing about you, the man beneath Seraphim.” Goddess' eyes crinkled. “You can alter that. She will listen. She may be abrupt, but that is her defence mechanism. I think that is preferable over yours, using your bident to cleave through as many people as humanly possible...”

Seraphim fell quiet, heart in mouth, feeling, as yet unknown to him.

“You may be in Tartarus, but you need not be in hell, Seraphim.” She pointed to her head. “Are all of your memories negative? They need not be. You are allowed to make new ones.”

She bowed.

“Shall I speak with Zeus?”

Man looked confused.

“About restoration.

“Yes.”

Seraphim straightened back.

“You must atone, Seraphim. I cannot look past the crimes you have committed. Zeus restored your charges, they are doing well. I help them as much as I can, their minds are fragile. I will show you them, as proof of my words.”

Orb turned sky blue, then green, men and women who followed him going about their daily lives, harvesting crops, milking cows, seeing them with their families bloomed warmth, deep within Seraphim's chest.

* * *

“What must I do?”

“Listen. That is all.”

Mnemosyne turned, her name being called by her daughters.

“I must leave you now. I am grateful for your cooperation, Seraphim. Remember that you are not only him, there is the man inside you that you pushed to the wayside, to the deepest part of your mind. I see him, and he is fighting every step of the way. Breathe, my dear. Violence is not the answer.”

She bowed, fading from mirror, until all that remained was Seraphim, in the room, alone.

* * *

He left chamber, locating Melinoe, Goddess throwing ribs, the largest dog he had ever seen scampering off after them.

He blinked.

It had _three_ heads?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far, this is up to ten chapters. I have plenty of time to write/edit them, hence the fast uploads. If I miss something, however, it is likely because its at night, and I am half asleep...


	7. Chapter Seven

_One week ago_

_Zeus watched in horror as Gods and Goddesses walked past him, standing beside Hera, woman folding arms, smirk widening. Melinoe's mouth dropped as she watched Artemis walk past her, Apollo placing his hand on his sister's shoulder. She shrugged him off, slinking past God of Thunder._

_“You too? Traitors, all of you. Cowards.”_

_Melinoe folded arms, leaving her adult self behind. Apollo wasn't sure what to do, Hermes stood there, dumbfounded, and Zeus stared down his brother, Poseidon, God of the Sea the closest sibling to Zeus, making it even worse that he took Hera's side._

* * *

_“Open the portal, Melinoe.”_

_“Can you not open it yourself, with your strength, your grace?” Melinoe tutted. “Dear me, the great Queen Hera cannot create a portal, and needs my help.”_

_She shook her head, Hera squinting, purest ice irises hazing._

_“You want to join Tartarus, filled with monstrosities, including my Father, to get away from your husband? He cannot be that bad, surely?”_

_A few titters were heard, Hera shutting them down._

_“Open the portal, Melinoe, or I will make you do it.”_

_“And you are following Hera why, exactly? She threatens, employs fear tactics, she is doing what my Father does, yet you flee to him? His domain?”_

_Melinoe stood, heading to balcony, opening the portal._

_“Do not blame me for any of this, please.”_

_That was directed at Zeus._

_“They may be going to meet my Father, however, I have no want to fight, quarrel, or whatever else people have planned. I shall sit, and I shall feel sorry for myself, and possibly get stupidly intoxicated.”_

_Gods and Goddesses left the safety of Mount Olympus for the uncertainty of Tartarus. Melinoe strolled over to dining table, grabbing amphora of wine, familiar voice stopping her._

* * *

_“ **Melinoe. You are coming with me.”**_

_“Father,” his daughter groaned, “I am staying out of this. I refuse to be a part of whatever mess Hera has gotten herself into. I am being good, staying behind.”_

_Hades laughed, demeanour coming off calm, the speed he was walking towards her telling otherwise. Apollo stood in front of her, Hermes flanking him. He went to push Gods out of the way, Zeus grabbing him by his arm._

_“Hades, Melinoe does as you ask. Let her stay here, breathe. I will look after her.”_

_Hades looked his brother up and down._

_“I bet you will.”_

_Zeus' eyes crackled, sky darkening._

_“Do not be crass.”_

_“What?” Hades smirked. “In front of two of the most prolific adulterous Gods in all of Mount Olympus?” His brother's hand lit up, lightning sparking from fingertips. “I would not put it past you to glamour, then seduce her, and claim it wasn't you, even if the resulting child is your image...”_

_Apollo's golden eyes were stark, cold contrast to Hermes' warm azure._

_“You two have been sniffing around my daughter like Cerberus in heat.”_

_Melinoe simulated hitting her head against table, wishing to knock herself out, or, at least become dizzy enough that the conversation was too muffled for her to understand..._

* * *

_“Father. Whomever I wish to speak to, I shall. If you accuse Zeus, Apollo and Hermes of trying to bed me, that, in turn means you are calling me a whore. That I seek their affections. Dear Father. I am appalled.”_

_Whore made Zeus frown. Hades was completely incorrect, and would not hear otherwise._

_Whore made Hermes pale, man thinking her the polar opposite, never something so vile._

_Apollo had heard the word whore many times, been called it himself, and though it did not phase him, it taxed his control, when used to describe Melinoe._

* * *

_Utilising Persephone's tone of voice against Hades made him stagger back, his wife having uncanny knack of bringing him to his knees, without needing to raise voice._

_He left without further word, Apollo laughing, Hermes cuddling Melinoe, Zeus taking amphora from her, placing it far away from both her, and the God's grasp._

* * *

_“Neutral, what happened to Hades to change his mind like that?”_

_“Neutral jumped off the balcony an hour ago, Hermes.”_

_Apollo clasped man's hand reassuringly._

_“He will not be the instigator. Hera will.” God of the Skies frowned. “This is my fault entirely, my wife will not listen to reason.”_

_Apollo noted how affectionate Melinoe and Hermes were. He stood, deciding to back off._

_“Reason leapt to its death alongside neutrality, Zeus.”_

_He walked around table, offering elder support._

_“There will be an attack, I can feel it. The air is still, everything is quiet.”_

_Zeus eyed Messenger God._

_“Forgive me, Hermes, but could you scour the entirety of Greece, please? Something is amiss.”_

_Hermes nodded, extracting himself from Goddess, bowing, before running._

* * *

_“The Cauldron is missing.”_

_Hephaestus, who had stayed out of the fray, preparing Armoury had checked on his underwater storeroom, assuming it well hidden, protected by the Grand Automaton, Talos ran into the courtyard._

_When he found the Automaton in bits across the floor and saw flash of blue, he ceased his work, running to find Zeus._

* * *

_“What?!”_

_“Zeus, the souls of the Giants...”_

_Gears whirred behind Melinoe's eyes._

_“If they are souls, I can manipulate them, Uncle.”_

_“I will not allow that.”_

_If Zeus' eyebrows rose any higher, they would hit his hairline._

_“We may not have a choice, Zeus. Melinoe would help in our plight, Hecate would, too.”_

_“Hecate sided with my Father, Hephaestus.”_

_“The plight against our own...”_

_Zeus was out of it, storm clouds gathering, mist forming around group._

_“We can back Melinoe up, should anyone attack her. There may be more against us than for, but the ones that remain are more than capable of battle. The Armoury is ready.”_

_Hermes came skidding to halt before table, panting away._

_“I sighted Seraphim on the East Plain, no one else, just him.”_

_“Is he bluffing?”_

_“No.” The past hit Zeus like runaway chariot, its horses whipped beyond what they could take. “Hera was watching Seraphim throughout his life. The Cauldron would help him destroy Mount Olympus, challenge us, Hera would gain enough power to take over, cast us aside. It is likely she offered him what he seeks, revenge. I left him in his home, with his Uncle, and look what happened. I misjudged the situation, the weight of it. If it were not for that, Seraphim would not be the way he is.”_

_“If Hera can reunite the Giants souls with their bodies, there is no telling what they could do.”_

_“We may have to let it happen. We can withstand much.”_

_Hermes words, whilst nice were not what Zeus wanted to hear._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_“Fine.” He conceded. “Let Hera come. We shall be ready.”_

_“I will fight beside you, Uncle, not for. Father cannot pull me up on it, if I say beside. That means I will not be alone. I will have to borrow some armour.”_

_Zeus hugged niece, grateful for her bravery._

_“I made more than one set of your armour, Melinoe...”_

_Hephaestus cheered group, the five making their way to the Armoury._

* * *

_They observed Heron readying himself, looking incredibly small, compared to the Gods. He gave them a smile, though it was frayed, dishonest._

_He would have to fight, regardless..._


	8. Chapter Eight

_One week ago_

_Hera floated over the sea, Cauldron in hand, wearing Hermes bracers, God lying in heap besides dining table. Melinoe ran to him, Zeus facing down his wife. Seraphim hovered above the Goddess of Women, his manticore snarling away, into the night._

_Hera spoke the words, the dreaded words that freed the Giant's souls, bodies rising from the sea._

_The King of the Giants, Porphyrion appeared first, then Ephialtes, Mimas, Enceladus, Clytius, Asterius, Aristaeus and Mimas rose, casting ominous shadows over roiling seas, Poseidon letting this happen._

* * *

“ _Take back that which you are owed! The sea shall be yours, if you fight for me. You were slaughtered, at the mercy of Zeus. No more! No more shall he think himself above others. He forgets his place, and who gave that to him...”_

_Zeus flinched, his son Heron's shoulders sinking. Days spent preparing in the Colosseum not enough. He had little choice here. He questioned whether, somehow, this was his fault, that Zeus bringing him here had brought conflicts sputters up to searing flames._

_Giants were vulnerable, they needed time to fully reform. Hera would not wait, she had waited a thousand years for her husband to be loyal._

_It took her a minute to realise he never would be._

_If she wasn't enough, then the King of the Gods no longer deserved his position._

_Would another take his stead?_

_**No.** _

_Hera would rule alone, as she should have done in the first place, ignored that **wink** , focused on the nights she was alone, knowing where he would be, sobbing into her bed linen, praying Zeus would see that he was meant for her, and she for him..._

_It broke her heart to do this, but she felt she had little choice._

* * *

_Issuing order, everything went off, Gods swarming each other, magic flying here, there and everywhere, funerary Goddess staying out of the way. She focused on the Giants, yet to come to 'life,' death their companion for hundreds of years reluctant to relinquish its hold._

_She would keep its unflinching, frigid digits around the beings, until she could no longer._

* * *

_Melinoe stood on the balcony, concentrating on Hecatoncheires, her multiple arms able to hit several targets at the same time._

_Her veins glowed grenadine, eyes swamped by obsidian, hands engulfed in magic, waves radiating off her, towards Giant._

_**I say to thee, Hecatoncheires. I speak to thee as an ally, we need not be enemies. Zeus spared you, it was not he that put you down. Hera uses you for her own gain. Fight alongside us, and I will help you find true death. You shall never be used again.** _

_The Giant turned her head, making her way through the water. Melinoe halted her, head starting to ache._

_**I say to thee, stop, please.** _

_She knew her Father had massacred several of her kind, his bident rather ironic choice of weapon. The weapon **was** , indeed from Hades' Armoury, woman gulping. Seraphim was eyeing her, ready to launch it._

_She threw out her left arm, Hectoncheires doing the same. Seraphim's bident cleaved through Giant's arm, loud hiss drowned out from cacophony of battle going on._

_Melinoe did this again, this time aiming for Seraphim's manticore. She hit it, sending it tumbling, guts spilling out as it hit the ground with degree of force. Man fell, Apollo racing to retrieve Cauldron, Zeus shocking Hera to stop her pursuing the God of the Sun. She laughed, disappearing in cloud of purple smoke, her husband watching Melinoe._

* * *

_Apollo quickly pulled reigns, chariot lurching, Seraphim latching onto him, pulling his hands free. The God fought, but was knocked off his chariot, hurtling towards the sea, water draining his power. The Cauldron remained in the air, Heron spotting it, Ares spotting him. He launched his Hammer at the half-God, Heron managing to get out of the way, Seraphim attempting to grab his ankle, dragging himself from the water._

_Apollo's chariot came to Heron, Apollo an ally, and half-brother to him. He got onto it, heading straight for the Cauldron, Seraphim unable to locate bident. It wasn't responding. He eyed the sea, stream of red leaving it, thread delicate. He followed it and saw Melinoe stopping his weapon from returning to him. He grunted, running up cliffs with ease, making his way towards her._

_At the last possible second, Heron careered into him, sending them flying, behind largest cliff._

_None could see them, it wasn't their fight. The Gods continued battling one another._

* * *

_Hermes had seen Apollo fall, and sought Poseidon, God fighting with Pan._

_"Poseidon! Apollo will drown! He cannot survive! You cannot merely leave him there! I cannot help him. Please!”_

_Poseidon hesitated._

“ _I beg of you. Do not let him die over this ridiculous quarrel. We fight among ourselves...” Hermes was bereft. “Our kin...we should be battling the Giants together, yet we are fractured.”_

_The golden eyed God acknowledged that Hermes was, indeed correct._

_He dove into the water, diving deep down, quickly locating Apollo. He picked him up, swimming to the surface, teleporting to the balcony._

* * *

“ _Zeus!”_

_Hermes ran towards the the God of the Skies, Zeus standing down. Former smirked, latter raising brow, Poseidon about to shout, when Hermes pulled out blade, slashing Zeus' throat._

_Blood gushed, Hermes' glamour fading to reveal Hera. She grinned wickedly, vanishing a second time._

_He placed Apollo down, approaching Zeus as he writhed on the ground, stunned Goddess had stooped to that level._

* * *

“ _Enough is enough. I will fight you no longer.”_

_Poseidon knelt._

_"Zeus,” the blue haired God closed eyes, “forgive me. Hera has right to feel the way she does, but, this? This is wrong, wholly.”_

_Melinoe turned, hearing something, not quite able to respond. The real Hermes knelt next to Zeus, bolt of lightning attaching itself to latter like bandage, sealing wound. Zeus got up, bellowing, everyone taking note._

* * *

“ _See this? This is from my wife, the woman I promised myself to. I have failed her, none of you are at fault. We wound our kin, when we should be attacking the Giants. They will not stop, unless we locate the Cauldron.”_

_Blood running down his neck, staining golden armour, shock reverberating through battleground, many disbelieving Hera could do that._

“ _Fight with me, or against, it does not matter. We shall not have a future, if Hera gets her way. If you must, attack me, I will shoulder, remain stalwart. I...”_

_A gasp stopped his speech, Melinoe doubling over, blood trickling from her nose. She swayed, Hermes running to her aid. He stopped her from falling, helping her down, leaving to locate Euterpe and Polyhymnia, their song ceasing her torment, he was sure of it._

* * *

_The two Muses peered out from their temple, Zeus raising hand, commanding everyone to leave them alone. The ladies sung, Melinoe phasing in and out of consciousness. She pushed at Hermes' arms, scrambling back onto balcony, Enceladus beginning to smash wall, woman wobbling._

_**"If this is you, Hera, I am in no mood for your games..."** _

_Hermes gasped._

_"Melinoe, it is me. Hera has my bracers, I do not. See?"_

_Goddess went to turn, mind scattered, reason and logic taking separate_ _directions..._

_Ares threw his Hammer, aiming it at the Messenger God, as it was his bracers that had caused this to happen._

_He **missed.**_

_Hermes pulled Melinoe out of harm's reach, meaning he had moved. Melinoe was hit, right shoulder shattering, Goddess falling, head first, into the water. Messenger God again called upon God of the Sea, this time slumping to the ground, defeated._

* * *

_Ares was speechless, many pairs of eyes upon him. He shrunk back, Poseidon was going to hit him._

* * *

_"Bastard,” Poseidon hissed, readying himself to dive, “leave your familial quarrels for a more appropriate time.”_

_God of the Sea growled, diving, searching for Melinoe._

* * *

_When he found her, she wasn't breathing. He teleported to the balcony, laying her down next to Apollo, Sun God shaking, teeth chattering, blanket around him doing little to alleviate chill. He moved closer, trying to pass whatever warmth he had onto woman._

_Poseidon turned Goddess onto her side, patting her back. She coughed up water, trying not to gag._

“ _I am so sorry, my dear. This has gone too far. No more. Brother.”_

_Zeus nodded, relief coursing through him, hearing 'brother,' and not some colourful replacement..._

“ _We shall end this, massacre the Giants, retrieve the Cauldron and imprison Hera, if we must. Seraphim is not our primary concern.”_

“ _Thank you, brother. You are correct.” God of Thunder knelt. “Stay here, with Apollo, Melinoe.” God's eyes twinkled like stars, Melinoe flushing, colour much needed, pallor worrying. “Please.”_

_Melinoe nodded, Zeus and Poseidon leaving to end the nightmare._

_Apollo offered arm, careful to avoid her injured limb. Melinoe took offer, tears leaving eyes._

* * *

“ _Why do you still look flawless, yet I look like a drowned rat?”_

_Sharing wet blanket amused Goddess, laying her head on God's shoulder, managing to sweep her hair to the side._

“ _Genes?” Apollo laughed, Melinoe wanting to, pain in her arm preventing her. “I was not aware I was 'flawless.'”_

_Goddess snorted._

“ _Yes, because you are not known as the 'most beautiful God' in Mount Olympus...”_

“ _I may be, but what I would like to know is, do you find me beautiful?”_

“ _I have eyes, of course I do.”_

_Apollo simpered. “That is not what I meant, and you know it.”_

_Melinoe faced him, sunlight staring back, perfect features undoubtedly charming._

“ _Yes, yes I do.”_

_Apollo nodded._

“ _Would you like me to back away? I would not wish to intrude on you and Hermes.”_

“ _No. I would not.” Goddess had made up her mind. “I may not have much of an idea of how to go about this, though I have heard much, and it sounds rather...odd.”_

_Apollo chuckled._

“ _It can be, it can be whatever you wish.”_

“ _I just hope Hermes does not dislike me. I would not like it if this affected the bond between the two of you.”_

“ _Our pasts are filled with questioning one another, we are closer than ever.”_

“ _Could you, dumb courtship down for me, please?”_

_God raised brow._

“ _Never. We shall, however slow things. Rushing would be detriment.”_

_He smirked, nightfall making him weary. He soldiered on, for her._

* * *

_**BOOM.** _

_A fantastic display of lightning came from behind cliff, the ground shook, what sounded like Hera began screaming._

_God and Goddesses stopped what they were doing, time stood still. Apollo and Melinoe followed direction of the bolts. Porphyrion's head stood above the cliff._

_**Zeus?** _

_Another display lit up the sky, horribly loud growl erupting from someone's throat._

_**What is going on?** _


	9. Chapter Nine

Melinoe lay in the Asclepeion, arm in sling, back against tiled wall, Heron next to her. The young man was charming, cordial, and rather looked like Zeus, in certain light, Melinoe amused, given what her Father had said about the God of Thunder.

It couldn't be more obvious he was Zeus' son.

Asclepius tended to both, alongside two of his daughters, Hygieia and Aceso, Goddess' making sure their bandages, and bodies were clean, using various soaps and pastes. Heron could clean himself, but it was Melinoe's dominant arm that was broken, thus she was more vulnerable than she cared to to admit.

* * *

It had been thirteen days since the Gigantomachy, woman's arm almost completely healed, God of Medicine using many spells, herbs, sideritis tea keeping pain from becoming agonising. Hades had sent her several parchments, asking for her to return to Tartarus, now that she was well enough.

She refused, but the writing made her eyes sting.

It was her Mother's, the only thing her Father had written was her name.

Still, Goddess of Propitiation declined, remaining obstinate.

She twiddled thumbs, hoping someone other than yet another God, with yet another note, yet another reason for her to shove pillow over her face, groaning into it.

* * *

“Melinoe?” Hermes stepped into chamber, swift feet noiseless. “Are you awake?”

“I am. Good morning, Hermes.”

Hermes grinned, purest white teeth gleaming.

“Good morning.” He gestured to the edge of the bed, Goddess nodding. He sat, Melinoe sitting up.

“I feel much better, Asclepius and his daughters are excellent healers.”

“It is their job to be, o̱raiótatos...”

Melinoe playfully scoffed, moving a bit closer, left arm reaching for man's hand. He took it, clasping it in the other.

* * *

“I could not do anything...you almost died in front of me, and all I could do was watch...”

Melinoe disagreed.

“My clumsiness and being out of it did not help things. You could not do anything because of,” she lowered her voice, “Hera. None of this is on you. I will not hear it.”

She lifted her hand, moving further down the bed.

“Your arm...”

“It will be fine.” Goddess gave sling the once over. “I have not moved it, agapité mou.”

“Dear one? I would like to believe that.”

Melinoe tilted head.

“Hmm?”

A ping in her head must have resonated in her eyes, as Hermes noticed it.

“Apollo. Hermes. I only want the two of you in my life if it will not cause conflict. I will not force brothers apart.”

“I wanted to clarify that. We have spoken, and agreed that whomever you choose, if you do, the other shall walk away, hopefully remaining allies?”

Melinoe lifted her hand so it was palming Hermes' cheek.

“I would never think either of you as any less than friends. Is it strange that I want the three of us to become more than friends? Friendship is perfectly okay, either way.”

Shy blush took God's cheeks.

“I lack Apollo's courage.”

Melinoe turned him to face her.

“Then I shall bolster it, however I can.”

Hermes chuckled.

“I _still_ lack Apollo's courage.”

“If you did, you could have fled, fleet-foot. You stayed, when hope seemed to have evaporated. You saved me, Apollo told me you begged Poseidon to save me. He is not trying to outdo you, he is your family, as well as a dear friend. I value both of you.”

Goddess pursed lips.

“If nothing happens, I will not sour, my attitude will not diminish.”

Melinoe closed gap.

“May I?”

Hermes nodded, nodding until she attempted to kiss him.

* * *

God needed to steady himself, anchor, lest he fall off the bed, heart racing. He guided her along, slow progress making him smile into the kiss.

* * *

Two pulling away, Heron stirred, Melinoe reluctantly letting Hermes go, God taking on her duties with Hecate, whilst she recovered.

“Gods are rather strange beings...”

Melinoe snorted.

“Yes, yes we are. Do you find it peculiar that I spoke of two men, and not just one?”

Heron shook head.

“No, mortals do that, too. Its just, I hear tales of Gods having children with demons, gorgons, sirens, animals, babies being swallowed whole, even!”

“Oh,” Goddess smirked, worrying man, “most of those are true. I would not mention it, however, they are touchy subjects. Gods and Goddess' get rejected, too, they tend not to take it as well as mortals. That is one thing mortals have over us. Their agitation rarely leads to clashes, tempers fraying beyond threshold. Zeus' sons prove rather favourable, with several Goddess', Heron. You may find yourself the object of desire. I suggest remaining in bed, where they cannot pester you...”

Melinoe chuckled, getting up, needing to move legs, walking relaxing her.

* * *

“Auntie?”

Demeter turned, beaming at niece.

“At least you call me that, and not Grandmother...”

Melinoe chuckled, hugging elder as tightly as she could.

“I come to you with a request.”

Taking cloth bag from robes, funerary Goddess handed it over.

“You wish for more pomegranate seeds? You intend on using them for their intended purpose?”

Demeter raised brow, her niece flushing.

“Perhaps?”

Persephone had gifted her Mother several seeds, Demeter giving her them in the first place to prevent her daughter from becoming pregnant, when she was not ready. Persephone had given them to Melinoe, who had eaten one every morning with breakfast for the last two hundred years. Latter had grown field of trees from those seeds, very much necessary, given the Gods and Goddess' sexual proclivities.

Funerary Goddess hadn't a reason to eat them, she lacked want to get to know the Gods personally.

And, yet, now, Melinoe had no doubts, she wanted to test the waters, find out what made the experience so 'special.'

* * *

Demeter was pleased her niece was being responsible, _before_ anything occurred.

“Here.”

Demeter gave back pouch.

“Hades wishes to see you.”

Melinoe sighed.

“When he says 'no,' I have to listen. When I say 'no' he doesn't. I refuse to be his pawn, something to be laughed at, I am not there for his amusement. He can shove a bident down his throat, before I will speak to him again.”

Melinoe tilted head, biting cheek.

“Tell him I am busy,” Demeter questioned, “with _Hermes._ ”

“Brazen, my dear. I like it...”


	10. Chapter Ten

Hades observed Melinoe through mirror, seeing her socialising, her avoidance of him obvious. Though he knew it was his fault, he considered that perhaps, because his wife had written the last note, and after her admission, their daughter couldn't bear to be near them, turning green whenever she saw either.

As much as Hades wished to laugh, assert dominance, he felt dreadful, his kin avoiding him. Melinoe was one of the few things the God of the Underworld had done right. He claimed Persephone at a time when he was desperate, fornicating Gods all around him blooming rage in his chest, seed rooted deep.

He made a mistake, he should not have done it, he knew the dear girl would not look at him the way he wanted her to, not after his actions.

For five hundred years, she was terrified, slept in the bedchamber furthest away from his, locking door in numerous ways, keeping him at bay.

At dinner, she would take her food and leave.

If he looked at her, she would glue her legs together, the last time she did this forced unshed tears from God's eyes.

He had yet to apologise to her, feeling pathetic when he tried, being passive not in his nature.

The horrid truth of the matter was that the Persephone he loved was not the one he married. It was the one he had shaped, moulded to be everything he could possibly want, and more.

So, when he asked for a child, and she laughed, he lashed out, grabbing her by her hair, blond strands being ripped out, shedding, covering sheets, rugs and floor. He left after that, several serving girls running into the room, trying to comfort her.

He left because of shame, shame caused anxiety to bubble, man forcing himself to pop it, continue being feared, not alone, sobbing in the corner of his bedchamber, because one, single act had destroyed any chance of Persephone trusting him, ever again.

* * *

Seraphim stood, watching Melinoe, uncaring as to whether or not Hades saw him. She looked different on Earth than in Tartarus.

In Tartarus, she cut tall, imposing figure, face masked by hair and blue flame around her. She may have been slender, but man knew she could strike him down easily, should need arise.

On Earth? Slender revealed bones, arms willowy, her form looked unable to support, but it did. Her skin was the palest white man had seen. She looked ill, tired, fretful, as though she could sleep for a thousand years and still be tired. He had not seen her eat since that night, and Seraphim wondered if she even did, was able to.

Her face looked very different.

* * *

Bright tawny eyes lit up, sunlight bringing them, her to life, spark of living dazzling. Slight pout, that looked cavalier in Tartarus looked amused here, she wanted to laugh, be joyful, feel something other than sorrow.

Umber locks were braided, ending at her waist, lilac saffron flowers woven into crown, their red threads contrast to her overall look. She wore simple cream chiton and brown sandals, unlike those around her, dressed in finery, gold glinting in midday sun.

Seraphim despised how they paraded around, as if they were perfection personified, and admired how Melinoe did not.

* * *

It seemed Hades was deep in thought, Seraphim going to turn, until he saw Hermes kiss Melinoe, then Apollo kiss her cheek. Man's stomach twisted, his heart jumping, the first, real move it had made since his death.

He did not know what this was, what 'emotion' his mind was trying to force him to experience.

He left, fleeing down corridors, as if he were being chased.

* * *

Needing to speak to Goddess, Seraphim checked her usual places, the smell of food beckoning him towards Asclepeion Chamber, fact he was unable, nor wanted to eat annoying, beyond measure.

He found woman, eating venison, raising brow at him.

* * *

She stopped eating, wiping hands on cloth.

“I seem to have gained a second shadow...”

She finished her meal, looking at grapes, not giving Seraphim time of day.

“Is nowhere sacred anymore? All I want is some peace, and to be able to keep my food down. I do not care if that is petulant.”

Seraphim bit cheek.

“Why do you come here, if it upsets you?”

“Someone must perform the hymns, the rites, my job is important. There are many souls here, if I do not see to their wellbeing, they rise and seek me out. If I am not here, they wander for days, weeks, wailing, sound jarring. Would you want thousands of souls hounding you, because I did not bother? I do not think so. Also,” Goddess popped grape in her mouth, “I am here for you. Did I not promise to help with your plight?”

“It would seem you are helping several others with their 'plight' too...”

* * *

Melinoe scoffed.

“Is that an insinuation? And, what if I am? How would you know?”

Seraphim's throat grew dry, swallowing mouthfuls of sand.

“I am not listening to this. Follow me.”

Seraphim stood, following woman like hawk.

“Follow me, to the Colosseum. Let out your frustration, then fight me, as a man, not as Seraphim. Can I trust you to do that, or do I have to treat you like babe?”

Melinoe walked ahead, ignoring man, his behaviour thoroughly objectionable.

* * *

“I watched you, through the mirror. Once, and I stopped when I saw you with Apollo and Hermes.”

“And my Father did not stop you? How odd. Continue. You are doing well, Seraphim.”

Seraphim slammed fists against wall, brick dust coating him.

“I do not know why, but I grew distressed? Agitated?” Man did not know, drive to learn used to devastate wall.

* * *

“I will heal those,” Melinoe gestured to man's knuckles, “no doubt you will have broken them.”

Melinoe summoned familiar weapon.

“Here. I did say I would get it back to you.” She summoned black bident for herself. Seraphim took his, frustration causing scarlet eye to flash.

_A warning?_

Melinoe readied herself, just in case.

* * *

Man swung weapon, shattering stone as if it were parchment.

“Why do you entertain them?”

“Them?” Goddess raised brow. “Do you think our actions are akin to the men and women on Earth, who sell their bodies? Do you have qualm with that?”

Seraphim nodded, invisible strings attached to his head making him.

**No.**

He nodded, not because he thought of Melinoe in that way, but because he was convinced the Gods would throw her aside when they were done. They entertained her because of what lay under her clothing.

She entertained them because she believed their words, their poetry, their false smiles. Their pleasantries created seed of hope in her heart, one man knew they would remove.

Why else would people seek each other? Love had nothing to do with it.

What did the word even mean?

* * *

He did the only thing he could think of, aside of attacking her. She hadn't warranted that course of action.

He broke, words flowing like river, torrent vicious, it would sweep her off her feet, drag her with it, if she lacked the strength to withstand it.

His story, the water cleansed Seraphim's mind, knot of fury unravelled in chest, seething mass of destruction dislodging itself from his stomach, loss keeping flow consistent.

And woman listened, he did not seek coddling, sympathy.

He sought ear.

* * *

Funerary Goddess smiled softly, tears forming, blinking away swiftly.

“Thank you. May I make one suggestion, please?”

Seraphim nodded, nothing left to conceal.

“I do not sell my body, nor do Apollo and Hermes seek it. Yes, I do believe their words, I believe them. I would not consider something so personal, intimate unless I meant it, they meant it. I would reconsider viewing those who sell their forms as being filthy, somehow. The way I see things, as long as they come to that decision themselves, they are not coerced, they are adults, they respect themselves, and their clients, I cannot see issue, take issue. If their services were unwanted, they would not exist. Does this mean you seek comfort? It needn't be sexual, Seraphim. Some want affection, an embrace, something to ground them, make them feel human. Most seek intimacy, but not all want. If Hermes, Apollo and I choose to act, trust that it is because we are adults, we are happy and respect one another, each other. I know you, indeed place faith in me, as you listen, you follow. You have your bident, you could shut me up with a flick of the wrist. I would not stop you. I would let you.”

Seraphim had no clue what to say, Goddess bearing his weight with ease, stomach twisting again, but this time, it did not feel unpleasant.

He merely nodded, readying himself for combat, Melinoe doing the same.

* * *

“Promise me one thing. If you do watch me through the mirror again, do not go too far. This would be intimate, and I have only just gotten to know you. You have the advantage of knowing much about me...”

Melinoe winked, wiping sweat from brow, noting how cold it was down there. Whilst reluctant to travel deeper into Tartarus, Goddess knew she must, souls in distress, screaming reaching her ears.

* * *

“Forgive me, Seraphim. Duty calls.”

She sighed, offering hand.

“I appreciate this. This has proven the man inside you, behind façade of Seraphim remains, in there.” She put her hand over her heart. “Shall I inform Zeus of your progress?”

Man nodded, shaking her hand, woman bowing, descending staircase, ominous groans ceasing soon after.

* * *

“I cannot let you out, Tantalus. I trust you know why?”

Man whined, bony arms grasping hers, he lay in pool of necrotic fluid, mildly acidic, sloughing off his skin, punishment fitting, given his crimes.

“You murdered, cut up and boiled your own son, then tried to feed him to the Gods! You cannot do something that like and expect mercy.” Again, man whined. “However, I will stop the pain, the acid from biting at your flesh.”

Melinoe raised hand, standing, moving back, gas surrounding pool leaving chamber, fluid lightening upon Goddess adding water to it, large koronios, easing its hold.

“Make the most of that, Tantalus. I cannot promise my Father will not make things worse, or my...”

She stopped, standing abruptly, holding back tears until she emerged into Colosseum.

* * *

Seraphim was almost to his room when he heard sobbing. He doubled back, seeing Melinoe, looking up at the stands, sadness pouring from her, waves thick, air sludge around her. The veins travelling from her hand, her wrists, up her arms turned crimson, skin greying, man seeing the same thing happen to Persephone.

He knew what was happening. Tartarus' energies were taking over, possessing, ridding Melinoe of herself, replacing her soul, bit by bit with corruption.

He knew this, because he ate of the Giants, choking as venom was delivered straight into his bloodstream.

If Melinoe choked, he would have to intervene.

He didn't know how to intervene, but decided he must.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Getting advice from Goddesses about matters of the body was hard when they winked, surreptitiously, giving her wry glances, Melinoe's face red, most of the time.

She knew it was because Hermes, Apollo and herself had made it clear something was going on.

Months of listening, learning helped Goddess' confidence soar. She stayed away from Tartarus, returning to battle and speak to Seraphim. Meals, drinks, her social life was almost entirely on Earth, on Mount Olympus.

After the Gigantomachy, the citizens spoke more fondly of her, after learning she had left Tartarus, leaving her dreaded Father there.

Melinoe wished to tell them the truth, she didn't have the heart.

* * *

She gained even more favour, when they saw her interacting with the Messenger and Sun God, a few disparaging comments making her smirk, mortal ladies rather enamoured with Apollo.

Yet, he was on her arm, he picked her up and placed her on his chariot, kissing her for good measure.

Hermes laughed, Melinoe keeping eyes on him, jealous gossip tuned out.

“It is almost as if you seek to rile them...”

Apollo's replying smirk made her glad she was sitting down...

* * *

Seraphim had observed Hades long enough to learn the spell to see through the mirror, man genuinely considering being restored, and, possibly taking back the Corinthian throne?

_One must learn to crawl before they walk._

Man heard Melinoe mention those words a few times, and she was far ahead of him, running rings around him, woman ecstatic, surrounded by friends, family, loneliness distant memory.

Still, it tugged at him when he saw her with Apollo and Hermes, like splinter under a nail. It stung, woman had life that didn't involve him, and that was fine.

Was it? Seraphim's throat clenched. He wanted funerary Goddess to be somewhere she was adamant she didn't wish to live anymore.

He selfishly wanted her _there_ , because it meant he had someone to talk to, Hades as entertaining as a brick wall, and Persephone nodded, cordially when she saw him, but did not speak.

Seraphim had altered, altered himself, he went from thriving in the silence to being swamped by it.

When Melinoe spoke, single word, even, that weight lifted, she took it on.

And, man should object. Man and woman and their so called 'roles' had nothing to do with it.

* * *

Seraphim objected to solitude, having enough time in the land of the living to mope, scowl at everyone who looked at him, because of his ragged clothing, his scarred eye.

Melinoe made man want to get up, try.

And, there she was, something whispered into her ear by Apollo making her shiver, her pupils were wide, pulse hammering, enough to be seen.

She got up, leaving down corridor, man not knowing its destination.

Seraphim left, before it became too much.

* * *

Each time Melinoe let herself wander, she wondered why she waited to do something completely natural. Curiosity bit, woman well aware if she brought Hermes and Apollo into her bedchamber, at the same time, there would be quizzical eyes.

Yet, with each exploration, woman found she could not care. It was about the three of them, that was the simple truth.

* * *

She worked up enough courage to ask the two Gods one night to accompany her back to her room, men agreeing, after questioning, making sure she was sure, there lay no sign of anxiety.

She needn't be anxious. Neither God would take advantage of her, the situation.

Goddess let them take the lead, telling them what she wanted, in turn, asking them what they did.

They heeded her call, not their own, Goddess a little sore afterwards, but contentment overwhelmed that.

She wished for time to stop, feeling with another, moving with another, woman understanding why she'd heard the phrase 'age old rhythm,' for that is what it was. Hearing her name uttered in ways she had dreamt of exceeded what mind could come up with.

Trepidation vanished, the next encounters blissful, soft sheets and two corded, warm arms around her euphoric, woman fell asleep faster than she had in decades...

* * *

“Seraphim?” Man paced, woman stepping through portal. “What is wrong?”

“I saw you, leading both Apollo and Hermes into your bedchamber.”

“Yes...” Goddess shrugged. “Wait. How much DID you see? I placed a spell on the mirror.”

Seraphim grunted.

“You thought I would look.”

“Not at _that_. I wanted it to be private, wholly.”

Melinoe grinned, man disliking when she did that. He was unsure of her motives.

“Besides, if you wanted to see me nude, you could have just asked. Modesty perished long ago, Seraphim. Many of the Gods would walk around nude, if they were allowed. You have seen how short their robes are, shorter than mine, that is for certain.”

Seraphim's face turned purple, Goddess taking time to register what that meant.

* * *

“NO.” Man stammered out, with enough conviction thrown in?

Melinoe laughed, loudly. The leader of Demons was blushing...

* * *

“I was not aware the thought of my nude body was repulsive...should I inform Apollo and Hermes that they should keep their eyes closed, from now on? I am lucky that they hide want to vomit, until after I get up. I wondered where all my pots were going...”

Seraphim groaned, staring her down, incredulity spreading across face.

Did she really want him to say it?

Goddess _was_ looking at him expectantly, Seraphim half wondering if she was about to fold her arms...

* * *

“No, you are not repulsive. I am, unused to looking at a woman, in any capacity.”

Melinoe's cockiness fell.

“Have you not? That is okay, Seraphim. I fully understand.”

She made _another_ suggestion, this one unwanted.

* * *

“I am sure you can find several souls, willing to accommodate you. There are few bodies, here, but I can locate a woman a man for you, or both, whichever you seek.”

Seraphim roared, Goddess' jaw working.

“Oh? Not man, not woman, do you want for something other than mortal?” Goddess raised hands. “I am not judging your proclivities.”

“Stop toying with me, woman. And you say _I_ am blind to the truth.”

_Oh?_

_Oh._

Melinoe swallowed.

* * *

“I apologise.” Goddess straightened up. “I will need to tell Apollo and Hermes. It is only fair that they are kept in the know.”

“So they can laugh at me?”

Funerary Goddess' jaw set.

“No one is laughing at you. If anything, Zeus' support of you is changing everyone's mind. Haven't I offered enough? I am flattered that you are interested in me, but I cannot act unless I make sure I let Hermes and Apollo know. They need to know. I won't announce it to everyone at dinner, Seraphim. I know how to be discreet.”

Processing words mile a minute, Seraphim was struck with blow to the mind.

“That means you are thinking about it?”

Melinoe nodded.

“I am. I shall not deny that you are handsome, if not surly. This will need some work, from both of us. It is best if we do not plan, planning takes a bit of the enjoyment out it.”

“What does it feel like?”

“Better than described, superior, really. It depends on the person you are experiencing the moment with, I think...”

Melinoe sang, Seraphim hanging on her tune.

“Would you like to accompany me on my duties? Then, you will see that I do, actually have a role. I certainly do not sound, look like a Goddess, but I do what I can. And,” she smiled, “do not worry about repercussions. That is one upside to being dead...”

Seraphim followed, not really interested in watching her pray for the souls, limit their anguish.

More so, for her song...


	12. Chapter Twelve

“Something has come up.”

Melinoe managed to get that out, Hermes fingers sliding down the strap of her robe, mouth trailing path downwards, Apollo unravelling her braids. Latter eyed her, raising brow.

“Surely, I would know by now, if it were _that._ It is not, you can breathe now...”

Goddess chuckled, Gods breathing amusing.

“What it is is Seraphim. He sees me in a different light now, I do not think he knows what he wants, he is not one for elegant poetics and sitting in meadows, looking at one another. Come to think of it, I do not think I have seen him do anything that is not fuelled by animosity...”

“He wishes to man-handle you.”

Apollo was tad concerned, Hermes picture of worry.

…

…

* * *

“I wanted to get your opinion on the situation.”

“I dislike the idea of you being bruised, harmed.”

“Oh,” Melinoe kissed Hermes cheek, “I give as good as I get, though I am not particularly fond of being mistreated.”

“He would not dare, not unless he likes being in Tartarus.”

Apollo's opinion was seconded by Hermes.

“Does that mean you would not object, if we chose to act?”

“I see little issue. I cannot deny you your wings. I shall not clip them. Zeus knows I have flown far and wide. It would be ironic, for me to say no.”

Hermes laughed, mood lightening.

“How many children do you have again, brother?”

Apollo grimaced, his brother taking full advantage of the fact he had taken his hands off Melinoe. He took up slack, Goddess surprised by his daring.

“I see you have taken some of your brother's determination, and I appreciate that. I would like to appreciate it a little more...”

She held out hand to Apollo, God counting, needing several sets of hands for the job.

“Need ours, brother?”

Melinoe sat, _fell_ back laughing.

“That sounds like the two of you are itching to fight. I shall lay back and watch.”

* * *

“Should I try and guide Seraphim, or let him have free reign?”

Melinoe lay her head on Hermes chest.

“From what I know of him, I do not think guiding will help.”

“You are right. I shall avoid lecturing. Perhaps he is more visual, so,” Goddess pushed her back against Apollo, him kissing it relaxing her, “visual?”

“Have you only just worked that out? That is what I was trying to tell you...”

Apollo teased, Goddess shaking head.

“You would think I would know how to handle this by now...”

Hermes shook head, honey brunette hair glowing in midday sun.

“Seraphim is no ordinary man. We may be Gods, but we do many things like mortals do. Seraphim is not the average mortal.”

Apollo was aglow, radiance gorgeous, woman basking in it.

“Patience is far from virtue with him.”

“I have an idea. Show him what I enjoy, see if what he feels is instinctual, and keep my eyes closed. He may not want me, seeing his form. He may be insecure.” Melinoe held up hands. “I know that sounds bizarre, as he gives off vanity in spades, I believe that is a defence mechanism. Boast, get louder and louder, until people listen. He cannot have always been as such. If it is not instinctual, I will leave. It is his decision. I would not make him do what I want.”

Apollo kissed Goddess softly, Hermes weaving hand through her hair.

“See?”

God of the Sun smiled.

“I do not think we were needed, brother.”

“Oh,” woman mused, “you were...”

* * *

“Should I tell you which one of the heads is friendly, or let you guess?”

Melinoe chirped, Cerberus wary of Seraphim.

“Put your hand out, palm down, let him come to you.”

She walked over, whispering.

“It is the left one. The other two are grouchy.”

Seraphim did as woman asked, listening to her without question now.

Cerberus padded over, heads sniffing man, giving him the once over. The friendly head lowered, nudging his hand, letting him pet it.

Melinoe smiled.

* * *

“See? His heart is in a good place. He merely looks different, is all.”

“Different is a word...”

“You are different, too. It need not be a bad thing.” Goddess straightened up. “Have you considered what we spoke about? Remember where we are. My Father may be in Mount Olympus at the moment, but we are never truly alone.”

Seraphim said nothing, taking her hand, Goddess worried as to where they were headed.

“There is usually a build-up to this...”

Woman had to place previous experiences behind her.

Seraphim was not Apollo, nor Hermes. This would be vastly different, Melinoe ready to enact plan.

* * *

“Asclepeion Chamber? That is a good call. Quiet, out of the way. Right.”

Melinoe lent against table.

“Actually...,” woman abandoned plan, “tell me what you would like me to do? Do you know what you like?”

Seraphim, regretfully shook his head.

“I tried once. I cannot without guilt flooding me.”

“Would you like me to try? You have no reason to feel guilt, Seraphim. You are no fiend. What other people do is up to them, in their own abode, outside...this isn't a back room, darkened street, in any way deceitful. If you like, I will close my eyes, let you guide me.”

Melinoe stood beside man.

“Mimic me?”

Seraphim nodded, moving up, Goddess moving back.

“Yes?”

“Yes.”

* * *

Sand, his throat felt dry, Seraphim swallowing, woman trying to get him to move his lips. He had to feel around blindly, in the dark, Melinoe cautiously pulling him into the light.

Once he'd gotten the hang of kissing, Seraphim threaded hand through Melinoe's hair, pulling it from bun, unravelling silk, Goddess smiling into the kiss. Pulling her onto his lap, woman frowned.

“This is going too quickly. There are steps that must be taken, before we have sex.”

Melinoe knew being frank was important, flowery apropos wasn't applicable with Seraphim.

* * *

Man tilted head, Goddess finding that bewitching.

“I am not ready. It will hurt, if I am not. Forgive me if I ask you to be gentle.”

“Forgive?”

“I do not think I have seen you be gentle with anything...I have done this, many times, but every body is different, feels different. Shall I show you?”

Seraphim nodded, woman placing her hand under Seraphim's, free pulling down her robes, curious as to if man's expression would change, whether there'd be fire in his eyes, pupils dilating.

* * *

Looking at him, she was looking at him, eye to eye, and it was her who sought, face flushing, breathing elevated.

She was looking at him, on top of him and not a single part of him disliked it. She didn't see him as the 'leader of Demons,' as murderer, sinner, she saw him as mortal, which he _was_ , his issue lay with _admitting_ that.

Melinoe was quiet, man wondering if that was a bad thing or not. Was she holding back for him, in case someone heard her, was he terrible, or was she bored?

She answered that, Seraphim quickly realising he appreciated her not exaggerating noises.

* * *

She got off his lap, talking off robes, letting them pool at her feet.

“This will have to be your mind doing this. Due to you being dead, your heart does not beat, therefore no blood flows. That is, somewhat important. I know this is new, shall I take the lead?”

Seraphim shook his head, Melinoe smirking, letting herself be pulled.

“I take it someone did take your attention, when you were in the land of the living?”

Seraphim stood, taking off fustanella, shedding armour parts long ago. Goddess looked away, giving him privacy, whilst standing before him, chest near his face...

* * *

Seraphim let Melinoe gaze, and gaze she did, not lingering, she was unconcerned for what he looked like. She was more concerned with how he would react, when she took him, timid up until now. She decided it would be best to take his hands, in case he gripped her, enacting too much force.

She spoke before, not during, not after.

“Scars tell many tales only you can know. You chose to share them with me. I will treasure that.”

Heat pooled, woman settling herself on his lap, grace being thrown under clothing, calm seas spilling over.

* * *

Speaking each other's names would make it personal.

They did not yet know if it _was_ personal.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Melinoe couldn't sleep, retrieving robe, deciding to go for a walk. A knock on the door halted her, robe untied. She didn't tie it, knowing who it was at the door. Opening it, Seraphim entered, unashamedly naked, lying on her bed. Melinoe dropped robe, shutting door, following, lying next to him.

Woman went to tuck herself under blanket, man stopping her. She offered arms, man slotting in nicely, head on her chest. To hear a heartbeat...Seraphim needed to hear the organ's melody, gentle rhythm lulling him.

Goddess held him closely, occasionally kissing his forehead. She focused on Seraphim, how frigid the temperature of his skin was, her shivering drawing his attention as man dozed.

He moved, placing blankets and furs over her, then himself, returning to 'his' spot, Melinoe chuckling.

Sniffling halted Goddess' laughter, hold tightening, tears slipping from chest onto back, sheet beneath her, man cutting sorrowful shade.

Melinoe knew, the longer he remained in Tartarus, the worse condition his body became. She had to make every moment count, she could not count on the man wanting to be restored.

She had mentioned it, and spoken with Zeus, but it was _his_ decision.

* * *

Knocking woke woman, she was dazed, too sleepy to move. Forcing eyes open, Melinoe extracted herself from Seraphim's arms. She picked dirtied robe up off the floor, wrapping it around form, able to smell herself, sweat having soured.

"I have to get up...," Goddess grumbled, "I also need a bath..."

She smirked.

"Cover yourself, Seraphim, unless you want my Mother getting an eyeful..."

Seraphim threw fur over himself, watching Goddess not a good idea, early morning reminder prompting man to make sure the fur completely covered him.

"How do you know it is your Mother?"

Goddess laughed.

"Because she _knocks..._ "

* * *

Funerary Goddess opened the door, making sure she shielded Seraphim from her Mother's view. Persephone was far from foolish, she knew he was in there, but she had something Hades did not.

_Tact._

* * *

"Good morning, Melinoe. Your Father and I would like to speak to you," blond went to leave, her daughter gasping, throat closing, "when you are ready."

Melinoe burst into tears, blubbering, sputtering.

"Mother..."

Persephone turned, dropping shoulders, offering arms.

"My love, I am so sorry."

Melinoe couldn't manage talking.

"I should have reconsidered my wording. Was there a way I could have been less, crude?"

"No."

Her daughter flung her arms around the Goddess of Spring.

"I did not consider that what I was told could have been a lie..."

"It was twisted, over the centuries. I will not deny that I sat there, listening, did not correct them as they slandered my husband. I knew they would not listen, were I to deny their assumptions. I could not rely on Father, Mother was too broken to listen, see anything other than when my glamour was too weak, she catastrophised what happened. If anything, I do not think I would be wanted on Earth, or Mount Olympus. Hades is, mostly all talk, whereas I have changed, not for the better."

Melinoe laughed.

"Father, all talk? Well, I never! Mother!"

Persephone winked.

"Where is Father, anyway?"

"He is on Mount Olympus, he has a favour to ask of his brother."

Melinoe frowned.

"I forget those two are brothers, sometimes."

Her Mother nodded.

"They do, too. I am convinced Hades presumes himself better, as he is older, though not many know that. Do not tell Hades I said that..."

Melinoe's jaw dropped.

"Really?! He looks younger..."

Persephone smirked.

"He is underground, Zeus basks in the sun all day. Do not tell Zeus I said _that_ , either..."

Holding her daughter, blond winked, waving at Seraphim, man burying himself under fur.

"I will see you soon, Mother. I sorely need a bath, and a change of clothing."

"As does Seraphim, I presume..."

Persephone bowed, Melinoe returning gesture.

"The bath _is_ large enough for two..."

Her Mother laughed, leaving lovers to it.

* * *

"Well?" Melinoe turned, wiping eyes. "Care to join me?"

Goddess made her way to the bathroom, natural spring's fresh water collected into jars. Woman went to heat them using spell, Seraphim taking the pot, placing it on the floor.

"You are nervous, about talking to Hades."

"I am." Melinoe's hands were shaking. "My world was thrown, not by him, but what I was told, and I am worried that, when I see him, I will lash out. It is not his fault, it is mine, my guilt to bear..."

Goddess sighed, Seraphim taking her hand. Looking at him, woman did not see Seraphim, Seraphim would not be gentle. He _wouldn't_ harm her, he also wouldn't be affectionate.

The man standing before her was congenial, Melinoe supposed this was the soul inside him, the man healing, woman letting her form be balm, man partaking of it, Goddess offering safeguard, surety, woman wishing she knew his real name, wanting to say it.

 _If_ he recalled it, would he _want_ her using it? Would it upset him?

* * *

Being led towards her bed, Melinoe supposed she _did_ need to remove the sheets, furs, to be washed. That was not what this was about, woman holding breath, praying this was what she thought it was.

* * *

"Lie down. Tell me what you need."

Melinoe did as she was asked, tilting head.

"Even in my current, unclean state?"

Seraphim nodded.

"The bath is too small..."

Goddess laughed.

"I should be getting ready to speak with my parents, Seraphim." Calling him that felt wrong. "Can I call you something else? I no longer see Seraphim."

Melinoe placed her hands on man, tracing his scars. Seraphim held breath, shaking head, form trembling, Goddess nodding.

"Okay. It is okay."

Placing her mouth on the scars, man leaned into her.

"These are nothing to be contrite about."

"Melinoe..."

Goddess' rust eyes grew wide, looking up at man. He rarely spoke her name, Goddess swallowing, heart thudding.

Seraphim lay her down, kept saying her name, husky tone dilating her pupils, eyes darkening, eyes rivalling his grenadine.

Moving down her body, Goddess prayed they were alone, that no one lingered in the near vicinity.

Man's mouth sent reason's puzzle pieces flying all over the room, woman stopping attempts to hold back.

* * *

It became clear Seraphim needed more than tenderness. That would not fulfil him. Melinoe dropped pretence, she let shield down, woman nodding, acquiescing.

She utilised his name because that was what he was called.

She utilised his name as she did not have alternative.

She used his name liberally, indecently, carelessly flying free from throat, hands desperately clinging onto anything she could get a hold of, lest she lose her focus.

Seraphim wanted her to lose control, pleading loudly, Melinoe taking sharp breath, chest hurting, giving him what he wanted, drawing him, his soul in, leading him, taking what she wanted, veins raised, filling with incandescent fluid, eyes swirling pools of midnight, nails digging into the skin on man's arms.

It wasn't egotistical, it was sheer fervour, give _and_ take.

That was the way it was _supposed_ to be...

* * *

"I am having sex with a corpse..."

Melinoe chuckled, back against Seraphim's chest, limbs jelly, heat of the water putting right the world's wrongs, Seraphim putting them right.

Man chuckled, making sure he used the rasp woman adored.

"You _are_ the Goddess of Propitiation."

"Yes, giving gifts to the dead. Is this my gift to you, your gift to me?"

" _Both._ " Man made Goddess chuckle, Melinoe fixing bun.

"You sincerely hope I do not do this with the other occupants of Tartarus..."

Goddess followed on Seraphim's words, judging by his expression. He looked conflicted.

"Do you think when someone dies, their loved ones let me into their home, and when they return, I am getting rather, amorous with the body? Father would die laughing, if he heard me saying THAT..."

Seraphim chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"Have you thought about what you will do, once returned to the world of the living?"

Man slipped into thought.

"You shall not see me again...unless you do something again, and, even then, depending on what you do, you may be sent further down there..."

Index finger pointed below them.

...

* * *

"I need to go to Corinth, the throne is mine to claim, however, I have no army, none backing me."

"And the Gods cannot intervene, thus I cannot. Even if I witness you falter, I must let you fall."

"If I fall, then I fall."

"You have become a class act. You have grown incredibly staunch, and I hope you are proud of yourself. You are allowed to be, Seraphim."

Melinoe turned.

"I must go, we have stalled enough...it is rather rude to make people wait," Goddess shushed Seraphim with index finger, "not that I have any complaints. It is not anything you have done, it is entirely on myself. I hope the next time I see you, it is on Earth, restored, living in peace. I somehow doubt the latter, however..."

Melinoe chuckled, getting out of the bath, Seraphim closing eyes, leaning back. He acknowledged what Goddess had said, letting himself take in the fact that he may never see her again.

Melinoe was there, on Earth, but rarely in plain sight.

That was how it was meant to be, Seraphim realising, accepting fact.

She would go back to Apollo and Hermes, and he would move on with his life.

He faced loneliness' hurdles, but Melinoe had given him the tools to vault over them, overcome his issues.

Peace no longer eluded man, it was option, one he took, grasped onto with all his might.

* * *

"Mother? Father?"

Melinoe searched her parents quarters, her heart sinking, praying this was not some sort of trick. Heading back into main chamber, looking through portal to Mount Olympus, Melinoe let out bizarre noise.

Her parents were waiting for her, wanting her to feel safe when speaking to them. They knew she was secure in Mount Olympus.

_Father must have asked Zeus if they could stay there...for me?_

Salt stung Melinoe's eyes. She sucked in breath, checking appearance, before walking through, into her safe place.

* * *

"Have you not all got roles to play?"

Zeus teased, Gods and Goddess' scattering. He left the family to it, Hera stood in a corner, looking, until her husband headed her way. She scurried away, shutting door to her temple, locking it afterwards...

* * *

Melinoe waited for her Father to sit, then Mother, before plopping herself down.

"Melinoe," Hades began, nothing on his features indicating malice, no voice, whispering false promises into her ear, "your Mother and I have been talking, and we have agreed to let you go. If you wish to remain here, or on Earth, I shall not make comment, attempt to bring you back down into Tartarus. We will accept whatever you decide to do."

Persephone added, offering hand, taking her husband's.

"I should have spoken up sooner. We have explained the situation to everyone, and, we were allowed to stay!"

Melinoe took the hand, chuckles spreading through family.

"I do not want to fight anymore, Father, Mother. I promise I will listen, make sure I understand what is happening, before passing judgement. The two of you coming here speaks volumes, it means you trust me, yet," funerary Goddess trembled, "I questioned you, at every turn."

"We should have been honest from the beginning, Melinoe."

Hades asked for his daughter's hand, she gave it.

"I shall not claim myself a moral man, I cannot claim myself to be a Father unless I learn to be one. I did not let Fatherhood change me, when I should."

"It did change you, Hades." Persephone studied her husband. "You softened, just a bit, when Melinoe was born. I think you believe I did not see you smile, you thought me too exhausted to see. I was not. That was the moment I fell for you. I denied you, without realising that what I thought I had buried was coming to the surface. I did not agree with you, wanting a child because I did not know, trust that it would affect you. You have hardened our daughter's spirit, but not through cruelty. You did that because you did not want others, viewing you as weak, because you love your own child. You fear judgement, yet is that not your very job? To deal others their fate?"

God of the Underworld wore mask Melinoe was sure she had not seen before.

He looked, tranquil, lines creased forehead, aging, yet giving God air of sagacity. His wife's azure shore eyes shone like stars, hair turning platinum, astute beyond what Melinoe thought.

* * *

"You read me like book, Persephone, and I cannot say whether I like that or not..."

"Father," Melinoe smiled, "I think you like when we are able to see through you, like glass. You crave mystery, yet I know you were pleased when I stood up against you. I saw pride behind those eyes. If anyone thinks you weak, for loving your own family, they are the fragile ones."

"You have an iron will, and I could not be prouder."

Hades smiled, Melinoe seeing herself in him.

"And, I am aware of Apollo and Hermes."

...

_I knew it!_

Goddess of Propitiation had to keep from laughing.

* * *

"And Seraphim..."

Persephone chirped. Melinoe swallowed, seeking Father's approval, she hadn't sought it since she was a child, learning she wouldn't ever, truly get it.

"And him, too. You are our child, though I forget that you are also an adult, with her own mind, her own wants. I also know that you carry respect for yourself and others. You do not let your guard down for just anyone."

"Mother has coached you through this, has she not?"

His daughter teased, Hades (fortunately) on the same wavelength.

"Yes, and made me see sense. It was she that raised you, I stood by, only interacting negatively. It was due to my actions that I did this, I thought you would be treated terribly because of me. That is why I was reluctant to let your Mother leave Tartarus, especially when she was pregnant."

Persephone shook her head, as did Melinoe.

"We discerned that whatever others said, that only we knew the truth."

Melinoe, sadly could not agree with her Mother.

"Yet, we lied to you. It is our fault that the others assumed, they assumed the worst."

"Would I have wanted to know what goes on in your bedchamber? No..." Funerary Goddess made face. "I am sure neither of you want to know what I do, either. I am cautious and I care. I hope that is enough."

"It is." Hades let out breath. "I fear I do not know my own child."

"I certainly do not know my own parents. We must rectify that."

Hades grinned.

"You sound like your Mother."

Hades laughed.

"And I would not have it any other way."

Persephone and her daughter smirked, former's irises glittering.

"Oh, you would..."

Hades scoffed.

"If you wish to remain here, I will not call upon you. You are your own person, Melinoe. I need not forget that."

Melinoe stood, unceremoniously throwing herself at her Father, squeezing him tightly.

"Thank you, Father, Mother. I hope we can begin anew, afresh, start again?"

Her parents nodded. She whispered the rest, tears staining Hades robes.

_Thank you..._


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say thank you, so much. This has gone down incredibly well, and made me smile many times. All of you are so kind, and the Blood of Zeus community have accepted me with open arms. I did not know if that would happen, but I needn't have worried. The reaction to this has made my year, and helped me immensely with my mental health. I struggled quite a bit in the last three months of this year, the year we have all had has been horrible. The reaction to this helped me to go on, continue, keep fighting, and I damn well will. :)

"Seraphim."

Zeus bowed, Gods, Goddess' following, shielding his eye from the sun. Seraphim hadn't seen Mount Olympus since the Gigantomachy, it was serene, atmosphere warm, friendly towards _him_ , considering he was their enemy months prior.

He had made himself their enemy. The inhabitants of Mount Olympus, save for Hera were innocent. Seraphim had attacked them because that was what he thought he was supposed to do. He tried to attack Melinoe here, woman putting that aside as soon as she met him. He had been given so much, despite taking away just as much.

Melinoe smiled, greeting him, Apollo and Hermes offering their hands, showing consideration, Goddess changing Seraphim's view of the Gods. They were arrogant, pompous, funerary Goddess hadn't denied that. She confirmed many of his suspicions, but shattered several others.

She was the reason, as well as Hermes that the other Gods considered him neutral, his presence did not threaten them. Zeus wanted to apologise, taking Seraphim aside, offering use of his temple, Gods scattering. Melinoe and her paramours left to sit at the dining table, tea steeping in pot and several cups dotted about on it.

Zeus bowed, opening door to his chamber, Seraphim bravely taking step forward, managing to overcome trepidation.

* * *

"I shall take any, all burden you wish to enact, shoulder responsibility, Seraphim. It is my fault that you became who you are. If I had listened to Electra, this would not have occurred. My selfishness dictated your life, I constantly tried to rectify this, but I refused to change, thus you were caught in the crossfire, between my wife and I. I have spoken with her, and will be relinquishing my role as King. I have harmed her, my children, my friends, those I care for enough for several lifetimes. Whatever you feel, let it out, escape the bonds which were placed upon it, not by yourself. This shall be the last duty I perform."

Seraphim could answer non-existent question, floating in the wind, passing his view several times, as the God of Thunder spoke.

* * *

"Should I be honoured?"

That came out hoarser than mortal intended. Zeus laughed.

"Not one bit. I issued you with misery, denying I was the cause. For far too long, I took my role for granted."

God sat.

"You can speak, Seraphim. As I have said, I will bear all your strain, it should never have been placed upon your shoulders."

"Did you know what Acrisius would do?"

"I knew he lusted for power, glory. I did the same. However, I had no inkling he would use what he acquired to make an attempt on his nephew's life. He could have taken the throne, none questioned him, you would not have threatened him. I shielded your Mother, and Heron, leaving you behind because I believed he would look after you. He barely looked after his own sons. I should have known better. Acrisius and I are very much alike. We created children, then left them and their Mother's to look after them."

Seraphim scowled.

"Was it really worth it? A moment of pleasure for you, a lifetime of vilification for the Mother..."

"No," Zeus sighed, "no, it was not."

Seraphim cleared throat.

"Enough of that, enough of the past. If I continue to live in it, I cannot move on."

Zeus nodded approval.

"Melinoe did a fantastic job of helping you find the light. I asked Hades to let her shepherd you. He let that happen, I must thank him."

Seraphim raised brow, but the downturn of his mouth told another tale.

"Are you behind every decision?"

"No, I merely suggest. I took mortals for granted, not the Gods," God made face, thumbing beard, "apart from my wife...I asked the Moirai, and they wish you to be restored, and have several threads, paths for you to take."

Seraphim looked up.

"May I speak with them?"

"Unfortunately not. Unless they ask for you, you cannot enter the chamber."

"What were the paths?"

"One was positive, two were negative, the forth was...," Zeus held breath, "it did not end well. All involve Corinth."

Mortal was take back, throat closing.

"Why would I go there? I may be the heir, but I want nothing to do with the throne, politics."

Zeus opened second door, sapphire swirls of magic whipping up from bath, circle cut into stone ground.

"I cannot answer that for you, Seraphim. Please, step inside."

Mortal did as asked, looking at pit curiously.

"This is the Ambrosia λούτρο, what we Gods use to remain healthy. It can resurrect the dead, whether mortal or God. You must put your past behind you. After I remove Seraphim, he must be cast in to the mirror, and once your soul is cleansed and returned to you, you must smash it, symbolising the new, your next life."

Seraphim felt emotion well in throat, swallowing it down.

"Submerge yourself, I will turn around, and perform the ritual. Melinoe told me you do not want anyone viewing you, so she and everyone else have retired to their bedchambers and temples."

Mortal nodded, sitting on the edge of the bath, eyes welling, hope flickering in his heart.

* * *

Melinoe went to walk into her bedchamber, Hyacinthus stopping her. She had an inkling as to why he wanted to speak to her.

* * *

"Am I overstepping bounds with Apollo? I did not mean to get in the way..."

The Divine Hero frowned.

"No, it is just...," brunette sighed, "I am the jealous sort. I know Apollo means well, but I want his eye, and his eye alone."

"I will take a step back. Forgive me?"

Apollo's lover grinned, brilliant white teeth finding the sun, offering arms.

"It is not your fault, Melinoe."

Goddess hugged man.

"It was fun while it lasted. That was it, I assure you. He is all yours..."

Goddess winked, turning away.

"One thing. How many shared your bed last night?"

Man laughed.

"Four."

Uttered completely straightforwardly, Melinoe coughed, laughing too much.

"I know...," Hyacinthus winked, "I am full of it. I do not want anyone else, not anymore. I know that, now, and have dismissed each."

Goddess gave man a reassuring smile.

"I wish the two of you every happiness."

Man thanked woman.

"Now I just need to work up the courage to tell him, and kick out anyone _else_ in there..."

* * *

"Melinoe?" Zeus knocked, Goddess opening door. "Pardon, Hermes." Zeus bowed. "Seraphim has requested your presence."

Goddess kissed Hermes, God letting her go, reluctance in his eyes. Woman offered him warm smile and wink, bowing to him, before leaving chamber.

* * *

"I appreciate you asking for me." Goddess smiled. "Would you like me to enter the chamber, or would you like to leave? I can have Hypnos use his opium, to make everyone else fall asleep, if you want..."

Melinoe made offer in jest, but knew man may well take her up on it. She called the God in question over, just in case, God holding bag of sand, standing there, awkwardly, Goddess snickering.

"I cannot possibly face the outside world, if a few prying eyes make me panic..."

"True. Well? May I enter?"

Seraphim opened the door, his shadow nodding. Melinoe dismissed Hypnos and entered space.

* * *

"Well," Goddess grinned, "hello there!"

Woman nodded approval, not that man needed it. Flawless bronze skin's pattern was broken a smidgen, but that did not mar his appearance. He looked like Hyacinthus, only with an oozing nectar eye, woman blushing a tad, hoping chamber's low light masked that...

* * *

"Apollo may have trouble distinguishing you from his lover, Hyacinthus...from the back anyway..."

Goddess mused, chuckling. Surprise had left Seraphim some time ago.

"Is this 'Hyacinthus' accepting of Apollo bedding other people?"

Melinoe grinned.

"Oh, he takes others to his bed too. I am taking a step back, however, as the two need to talk."

"Gods have no qualms..."

Goddess nodded.

"We are exactly the same as mortals, except, when we come together, the world quakes..."

Melinoe had to keep hands to herself, wanting to weave fingers through man's cinnamon locks. Seraphim knew, working out woman's body language, woman failing to hide smile.

* * *

"Thank you," Melinoe blushed, "I mean it. I will treasure this moment."

Goddess got distinct impression Seraphim wanted to announce something.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Mortal nodded, woman gasping. "Oh, Seraphim," Goddess frowned, "I cannot. I must remain here, and I could not simply leave Hermes. He means the world to me. My path lies here, yours on Earth. I can, however make sure that you will not be recognised. People do not know your face. I will make sure you are cared for, watched over. None will dare hurt you again."

"That is the thing. Zeus said that I travel to Corinth."

Funerary Goddess' jaw worked.

"Do you make a move for power?"

"He did not say. I doubt it. Power made me weak, attempting to conquer made me sick to my stomach. I do not want to rule, though it seems I must try."

"I will advise, if you so wish. I can call upon council, assist in your efforts. I would provide army, but rules are rules."

Melinoe sighed.

"I am grateful, Melinoe."

Goddess waved him off.

"You know I adore when you say my name. I like hearing it said without scorn, derision."

Seraphim offered himself up, opening arms, Goddess slotting in nicely, despite man's head reaching her navel...

* * *

Seraphim's bident lent against the wall, man feeling zero need to use it. Melinoe looked at it, russet irises very much reminding man of her Father.

Only, she, did indeed have tact, and she did not act in any way like him.

"I shall give it back to my Father, as it is _his_ , after all..."

"You shall, shall you?"

Man smiled audaciously.

"Is it not a part of your past, when you live now, in the present? You shed everything, I thought you would want to let go of it. If you wish to keep it, I will not take it."

"What is with the change in tone? I won't bite your head off."

"Pardon," Melinoe made face, "I am recalling a time when who you were then and I did not get along. This must be a fresh start for me, too. You are writing a new tale, and I ought to follow that, not the previous volume."

Goddess bowed.

"If I see you again, promise me one thing."

Seraphim nodded.

"If you meet someone, love them truly. Learn with them, listen. Others will be out there, and they will try to take your attention, steal your thoughts. I know I say this, whilst sharing my bed with three others," Goddess corrected, "now _one_ , but I have yet to discover if it is something more, if more is yet to come. If you seek company, take precautions." Woman bit lip. "There are sheaths, as you know."

The membrane covering a lamb's bladder sheath made man grimace. He refused to use it, not because he disrespected Goddess, or the fact that he was dead.

He declined because it was slimy, leaving trails, making man baulk, just from trying to put one on.

Still, as he was brought into the world of the living, Seraphim knew if he wanted to bed a woman, he needed to be careful.

Goddess made sure he understood what sheaths were, and taught him how to use them.

He could (had) to get used to them.

* * *

"If you think of a name, please, let me know."

Melinoe bowed, saying that, as man had fallen silent for a time. Seraphim snapped from daze, and stood up straight.

"I shall."

Mortal's eye widened.

"Heron...would he care to see me?"

"Zeus told him everything, he has accepted that, and is willing to meet you. He did what he had to, it helped _you_ in the long run, no?"

Seraphim smiled, broadly, giddiness filling Melinoe.

"I procured a home for you, Artemis is out hunting, and I will give you some food for the next few days. Heron did not wish to remain where he was prior to the battles, not after the way the villagers treated your Mother. He is travelling with Alexia, Kofi and Evios. Zeus and I decided it would be best for them to, _stumble upon you,_ so to speak. He knows you are being restored, and will find you soon. Your past self tried to kill them, the man you are now need not merit such a negative reaction. We can give you the tools to survive, but you must learn to thrive, not on your own, Seraphim."

Man asked to hold woman, woman letting him, before checking outside.

"Are you ready to go?"

Seraphim took deep breath, nodding.

"Yes."

* * *

Heading to balcony, Seraphim saw Earth, Summer's oranges, burgundies, pink gracing the sky, he noticed how fresh the air was, scent of food, people bustling around, life as he knew it, before the events that sent him cascading downwards.

This was life as he knew it, man allowed to exist in it, without fear, without prying eyes, sneering faces.

Yes, people would look.

Yes, people would judge his appearance, his scars.

He wore them, and felt nothing towards them. Words were just that, words.

What mattered was meaning.

Melinoe's words were chosen carefully, with purpose. She was earnest, if not slightly concise.

Concise was appreciated, at least she was honest.

Seraphim had to get used to honesty, accept curious gazes, downturns of people's mouths.

He could.

He would.

He _wanted_ to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has come to my attention that one of the Goddess' in the background (where Zeus and Hera are trying to gain/keep followers) may have been Persephone, and she has green hair? If that is the case, of course I will edit this. And, I will edit it, when/if Seraphim's name is announced in series two. I will edit any/all descriptions of the Gods/Goddess' when more information comes out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the views and kudos, everyone! I did not expect it. :)
> 
> I fully understand if people aren't keen on my version of Seraphim. He is complex, he isn't violent for the sake of it, through it seems so, at first. It is perfectly okay if you don't.
> 
> Hades will be brutal here, I know his myth states that although he is vain and can be cruel, he is not evil, per-say. My version (again, it is okay if it isn't for you) of him is unpleasant, at best.


End file.
